Naruto:Fuuinjutsu Master
by Ghost Of The Kitsune
Summary: What if the night when Naruto took the Forbidden Scroll, he got more than just the Kagebunshin jutsu. Watch as Naruto leaves Konoha to train in order to become the Fuuinjutsu Master. I don't own Naruto and this is the only place I'll put it.
1. Chapter 1

Finally it's summer time which means that I have more time to focus on my writing. This is the prologue so I want to know what you guys (and girls) think and if I should continue. Don't forget to Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx **

Deep within the forest surrounding Konohagakure no Sato or The Village Hidden in the Leaves, in a clearing that had a broken down shack sat a lone figure. The figure had blonde hair and blue eyes with strange whisker like marks on his face. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit with blue trimming and on his head was green goggles. He looked like he had just finished running from somewhere. On the figures back was a large scroll.

This figure was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the villages local prankster and troublemaker. Naruto took the scroll off of his back, and put in on the ground in front of him before rolling it open and looking inside.

"_All I have to do is learn a jutsu out of this scroll and Iruka-sensei will have to pass me." _thought the blonde boy with a chuckle. Looking through the scroll at the first jutsu he read the name. **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." **Aww man, why the Bunshin (Clone) jutsu it's my worst one." said the boy to nobody.

Seeing that they started off with his worst jutsu, the boy decided to look further into the scroll to see what else it had. He opened the scroll a little more to find an array of very intricate seals. He didn't even understand what the hell they were.

Deciding to see if he could find out what they were, he placed his hand on it. As soon as he did however, he felt a bit more tired than he was before. Then he felt a burning sensation on his hand that made him pull it back. Looking at his hand, he noticed that it was bleeding.

He quickly decided to leave the other things in the scroll alone and started practicing the **Shadow Clone Technique.**

**xxXXxx**

If Naruto wasn't wearing the long sleeve clothes that he was, then maybe he would've noticed when the seals from the scroll crawled up his arm and spread across his whole body, except for his head, and then started to mend and fuse with another seal that was on his stomach.

After a while, the new seals and the old seal fused together to form a seal so complex that hardly anyone could figure out what it was.

**xxXXxx Narutos' Mind**

A figure woke up to find himself laying down in water. Getting up, the figure took note of their surrounding, only to find out that it was a sewer of sorts. The figure then felt a very familiar presence, one he hadn't felt in years.

Walking down the very long and very confusing passageways the figure walked until he came into a large room. The room itself was so high that you couldn't even see the roof. A large gate of sorts were also in the room, with a single piece of paper in the middle holding it together with the kanji for seal written on it right in the center of the gates.

Walking closer to the gate, the figure peered into the darkness before a large voice was heard. **"Who dares enter my chamber?" **asked the voice as a pair of giant red slitted eyes opened up behind the gate and looked at the figure.

The figure walked out of the shadows before revealing himself to the eyes, though what the figure was wearing was still hidden in the shadows. First the eyes showed a look of shock, followed by rage and red energy appeared, lighting up the inside of the cage and revealing a giant fox with nine tails. **"You fucking bastard. What are you doing here. If these gates weren't here I would slowly rip you apart limb by limb."**

The figure just put a smirk on his face. "Aw come on, is that any way to greet an old friend. After all these years that we haven't seen each other and this is the greeting that I get." said the figure jokingly in a masculine voice revealing it to be a male. However, Kyuubi was not amused.

"**How are you here? I personally watched you die." **said Kyuubi.

"Please, you're a spiritual creature with a body made completely out of chakra and people have the ability to walk on water and control the very elements to a certain degree, but yet you seem surprise to see someone who is dead in front of you." said the figure shaking his head with an amused look on his face.

Kyuubi however was once more not amused. He didn't like being insulted, nor did he like the tone this man was taking with him. He decided to get some answers. **"So tell me, how is it that you're here?" **asked the fox.

"Simple…" said the man "…I sealed a bit of my soul into that scroll so that when my descendant released me I could tell them about what happened that faithful night, though I didn't expect any of this to happen." said the man gesturing to the room he now stood in.

"**I believe that the cause might have been this seal used to imprison me. It was a deal with the Shinigami, and I guess that your seal was affected by it, thus the reason that you are in here instead of the real world." **said Kyuubi.

The man nodded his head before the Kyuubi spoke again. **"So, what are you planning on doing with this 'second chance'?"**

"Well, seeing as how the person who released me must be a family member, I have decided to try and teach him and I want you to help me." he finished looking at the Kyuubi with a dead serious look.

"**Hahahahahaha and why pray tell do you think I would help you, pathetic mortal." **asked the giant fox. The man looked at him before the smirk appeared again on his face.

"Oh it's simple rally. With the knowledge that I can give him, he will be able to do things that no other shinobi could. And since I will try to gain his trust, I might be able to persuade him to give you a little more freedom, though if you try anything I'll have you sealed up tighter than you are now."

The Kyuubi thought about it before the man decided to put icing on the cake. "And besides, with my knowledge and your strength, he might be able to take out that problem of yours that started this whole mess." he said.

"**How do you know about that?" **asked Kyuubi..

"I have my ways." replied the man.

"**So what are you planning to do? **Asked Kyuubi.

"Well, the first thing I want to do is talk to him. I will need you to bring him here since I cannot and I doubt that he can do it himself yet. There I will offer him my proposal and if and only if he accepts, I will reveal my identity to him." said the man.

"Fine, when do you want to do this?" asked Kyuubi though by his tone he didn't want to.

"I always believed in the saying 'why put off for later what you can do right now', So I want to do it now and get it over with."

Kyuubi nodded his head, before closing his eyes and focusing on bringing his host to him.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto had just finished kicking Mizukis' ass and was walking towards Iruka-sensei who had fallen unconscious. About half way there, he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach before everything around him went black.

He awoke moments later to find himself in a sewer. "What the hell happened, and where am I?" asked the blonde. Soon, however, he felt the tugging sensation again, except this time it felt stronger. He soon found himself walking down a maze of hallways until he reached a massive room with a large gate with a seal in the center.

Soon however a giant pair of eyes opened to reveal red slitted eyes. **"Kit come closer." **said the voice and for some reason Naruto started walking toward the cage. Just as he was almost to it however, a giant claw came through the bars almost impaling him if he hadn't jumped back.

"**Damn and I almost had you." **said the beast. Naruto looked at the beast for a while, and although he couldn't see the body, he instantly knew what it was.

"You're the Kyuubi, the demon that almost destroyed Konoha thirteen years ago." said the boy. The Kyuubi let out a dark chuckle while nodding his head in affirmative.

"**Ah good times, good times." **said Kyuubi sounding as if he was remembering something pleasant. Before he could go on however the figure moved from in the shadows and appeared beside Naruto.

"Now now Kyuubi, is that any way to treat our guest." he said. Kyuubi just mumbled something about annoying dead people disturbing his fun.

Naruto, who had was scared shitless by the man appearing next to him, jumped and turned around getting in a defensive stance. "Who are you?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Who am I, well in order to find out who I am, you must first find out who you are." he said. Naruto now looked completely confused. What the hell was this guy talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. The man sat down and motioned for Naruto to do the same, but seeing him not moving, he decided to carry on. "Well, I guess the first thing I should do is tell you a bit about your family ."

Naruto was now completely interested. From the time he could remember he was an orphan, so for someone to say that they knew about his family, well lets just say Naruto was completely interested. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I'll start from the beginning. A long time ago, before any of the other hidden villages came around, there was a clan that were feared amongst the land. They could live for hundreds of years and they had a special chakra that was so strong, it could hold even Kyuubi down no offence." he said to the fox only to get a growl.

"Anyway, this clan decided to build a village in the Land of Eddies. The village itself was on an island that was surrounded by whirlpools so they named it Uzugakure no Sato or the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Now the thing that made the Uzumaki clan feared was their mastery of seals. They could create simple seals from a storage seal, to seals so advanced and powerful that they could take out an entire village if any others were around." he said.

Naruto stood there looking completely shocked. He had never known that his clan was so powerful. Just the thought of it alone made him impressed. "You mean to tell me that they were feared because of a few stupid drawings?" Naruto asked. This made the figures eyes widen.

"Naruto I want you to tell me what this is." said the figure. He then proceeded to draw in the air and an image appeared. "What do you think that is?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto looked at it for a while and replied by saying "They just look like a bunch of scribbled lines to me." he said shocking the figure.

"_What the hell have they been teaching this boy. He should be able to tell what type of seal this was immediately." _he thought to himself. He then stood up and walked over to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him.

"Naruto I'm going to do something, but don't worry it wont hurt at all." said the man while biting his thumb. Naruto was a bit nervous, but let the man do what he was doing. The man drew an intricate seal on Narutos' forehead before rapidly going through hand signs. Before Naruto could even react, his eyes blurred as if he was in some sort of trance.

The figure had actually drawn a memory revealing seal that allowed the person who drew it to view every one of the persons memory. There the figure stood watching Narutos' life pass before his eyes from the moment Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, to when he got kicked out of the orphanage at six years old.

He also watched the treatment that Naruto received from the villages. All of the beatings and insults. He then watched as Naruto tried and failed the genin exam three times up to the moment he stole the scroll and released him.

In what was only a few seconds, the figure had seen Narutos' life and came to a conclusion. Practically everyone in this village were idiots for believing that the boy was the demon he held. After all any real demon would just kill them all for treating it the way this boy was treated.

He also saw that Naruto would need **A LOT **of training in order to be able to make his family proud. He would also definitely need to teach this boy a little bit about fashion, though he knew that the reason the blonde wore the bright close he was in was because that was all that he was allowed to buy.

It was at this moment the figure made up his mind. Turning around he looked at the fox. "Change in plans. We have to get him away from this village if we want him to become strong enough."

Naruto was shocked. What were these two talking about. "What do you mean 'get away from the village' ? As a matter of fact who are you anyway?" asked the blonde. The figure, who surprisingly was still hidden within the shadows, decided to tell him of his plans.

"Naruto I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it. According to your answer I will answer your second question." He said. Naruto hesitantly nodded.

"I want to take you and teach you everything I know, but if you stay in this village then they will only try to hinder your growth if what I saw in your memories was any indicator. Now the question is will you allow me to train you and help you to bring the Uzumaki clan back to its former glory." he asked since when he had saw Narutos memory, he had also seen Kyuubis' memories and found out certain facts about his previous host along with the fact that Uzu (Whirlpool) was destroyed.

Seeing that Naruto was still hesitant, he decided to give him a bit of reassurance. "I'm not saying that you will be gone forever, just long enough for you to be able to become a master of sorts at sealing." he said.

Naruto nodded. He would need to think this over. Before he had any time however, the figure made one last attempt. "Also, you will not only be able to get the villages respect, but be strong enough to protect everything you hold dear." he said using Narutos' memory to help him. Instantly Naruto got a look of determination in his eyes.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"Immediately, and also bring that scroll with you." said the man. Naruto nodded his head. For now he would trust the man, but if he tried anything funny then he would just defeat him. Just when Naruto was about to agree a thought came to his mind.

"What if they put me down as a missing nin?" he asked.

The man smirked. "Technically, you're not a ninja and as a civilian you have the rights to leave whenever you want, so you'll be fine." he said. Naruto nodded. There was just one problem he had now.

"Umm how do I get out of here?" the figure looked at Kyuubi and instantly the fox forced the boy out of his mind.

"**Do you think he'll become as good as you?" **asked the fox.

"No…" the man replied "… he has the ability to become a lot better. All he need is to be guided correctly. He said with a smirk on his face and Kyuubi nodding.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto awoke to find that it looked like hardly no time had passed at all. Seeing an unconscious Iruka leaning against a tree, the memory of what had happened resurfaced to his mind. He quickly rushed over to Irukas' side and shook him awake.

Iruka could feel someone shaking him, but was to tired to actually care. Soon however a familiar voice reached his ear. Remembering the situation that he was in his eyes immediately shot open. Looking around for Mizuki, he was surprised to see the man on the ground knocked out and tied up. He was confused about how it happened until he remembered Naruto making an army of Kagebunshin (Shadow Clones) and beating the shit out of Mizuki.

A small smile came to Irukas face as he decided to do something. "Hey Naruto close your eyes." he said in a strained voice. Naruto was confused, but complied anyway. When he closed his eyes, he felt his goggles be removed, only to be replaced by warm cloth.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." said Iruka. Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was Irukas missing headband. He Then put a hand on his forehead only to feel cold metal. He immediately knew what it was.

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto." said Iruka. Naruto was shocked for a while, before that shock turned to joy. Before he could enjoy it however a voice spoke.

"**Hey gaki, I was told to remind you of your agreement." **said a voice from nowhere. Naruto looked around shocked before asking out loud.

"Who's there?" he asked, while Iruka got a concerned look on his face.

"**Calm down it's me Kyuubi. It seems that your little visit opened up a way for us to chat without you actually coming in here. Just think what you want to say and we'll hear it."** said the fox.

"_Oh, you scared me." _said the blonde mentally. He would've continued if he wasn't interrupted.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked the concerned voice of Iruka. Naruto turned to him and nodded an affirmative.

"**Hey gaki you have to get a move on. Get the scroll you were told to take and lets go." **said the fox. Naruto nodded. He would have to make sure Iruka got back to the village first however. Kyuubi however sensed his thoughts and decided to give him some advice.

"**Hey why don't you just use that clone jutsu. Just make sure they take it slow so that the you will have time to get away."**

Naruto nodded, liking the idea. He quickly began to set his plan into action. "Wait here sensei, I'll go and get the scroll then we can go back to the village." Iruka nodded his head as Naruto got up and went over to where the scroll was in the bush. Then he made two shadow clones and made one henge into the scroll while the other he passed Irukas' headband to. The clone knew what to do.

Walking back out from behind the bush 'Naruto' walked up to Iruka and helped him to

stand. Then he slowly began to walk away with Iruka.

**xxXXxx**

By this time Naruto had already left with the original scroll strapped to his back. He was running as fast as he could so that he could get away. By the time he began to tire, Kyuubi was expecting this and pumped some of his chakra into the boy to help him keep going.

Naruto just continued to run, following the directions the Kyuubi passed on from the still unnamed man. He didn't know where he was going, just that it would help him greatly. Naruto ran for three days straight, passing the outpost town closest to Konoha.

By the time Naruto was allowed to rest, he fell straight into a deep slumber, not knowing what was in store for him.

**xxXXxx**

The knight the scroll was taken, 'Naruto' walked out of the forest and back toward the village. He had a very injured Iruka slung over his shoulder. Before he could even take a few steps toward the village however a pair of jounin appeared in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are ordered to appear before the Hokage (Fire Shadow) immediately on account of the crime of stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. 'Naruto' nodded his head and followed the jounin to the Hokage Tower.

Once there Naruto was taken into the Hokages office. The Hokage was a man that looked to be in his sixties. He was wearing a long white and red robe and had a pipe in his mouth. He smiled happily as he saw Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see you're okay. Iruka, you should've gone to the hospital." he said looking at the injured man. Iruka smiled sheepishly. Before anything else could be said however Naruto interrupted him.

I'm sorry to cut this short, but I don't have much time left." the clone said feeling its chakra draining. Before anyone could ask the clone told them what the original was doing, leaving out the part about meeting Kyuubi and the strange man and opting to only tell them that he was going to train.

"Oh by the way Iruka-sensei can you hold on to this until I return?" he asked handing the man back his headband. Iruka nodded his head. The clone then looked at the Hokage.

"And please don't send any hunter-nin after me, after all technically I'm not a shinobi and since I don't know any village secrets nobody will actually be trying to catch me." said the clone. And with that both Naruto and the scroll disappeared. The Hokage was just about to call a team of ANBU when Iruka interrupted him.

"I think you should let him go." he said shocking the Hokage and himself a bit.

"What do you mean let him go? Do you know what that scroll contains? Not to mention what Naruto himself holds?" asked the Hokage in a panicky voice.

"Yes I do and so does he." said Iruka. The Hokage knew that Mizuki told Naruto about what was sealed inside of him since he had watched the entire thing with the use of his crystal ball, though he had stopped using it after he saw Naruto beat Mizuki. Now he was wishing he hadn't.

"So you want me to leave a child with immense power, and one of this villages most prized possessions just leave?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe that Naruto can handle himself and that he'll come back stronger than ever. He asked you for your trust and no disrespect but you and everyone else in this village has been lying to him all of his life. The least you can do is show him a bit of trust" said Iruka with a fire in his eyes.

The third Hokage seemed to think it over before sighing. Iruka was right and he at least needed to give the boy a chance. He just hoped that this didn't blow up in his face.

"Fine I'll let him go. Since those two jounin saw Naruto bring the scroll back I will say that I put it someplace more safe. Also I will tell people that I sent Naruto someplace else for his punishment. Only you and I will know the truth and hopefully Naruto will come back stronger like you said." said the Hokage.

Iruka nodded before turning around and limping to the door. Before he left however the Hokage spoke again. "I hope you know what you're doing Iruka."

"So do I Hokage-sama." thought Iruka before leaving and heading to the hospital.

**xxXXxx**

Okay that's the end of the prologue. Long I know, but I wanted to get a few things out of the way. So now just read and review and let me know if I should continue this or just work on my other story. If you want me to continue then the next chapter will be up by next week.


	2. Training Begins

Alright as promised it's time for the second chapter. Now I'm glad to say that I got quite a few good reviews for the prologue and I hope it continues. Now to let you all know, this story will contain a smart, strong, cool and calm Naruto (meaning that he never acts stupid, shouts out things, etc). So without further a due let the story begin.

I wont be doing disclaimers since I put it in the summary.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx **

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was once more within his mindscape. He groggily got up and started heading toward where he knew Kyuubi was. He walked until he reached back to the room where he had met Kyuubi and the mysterious figure.

"What happened?" asked the boy, referring to him being there.

"You fainted after running for three days." replied the figure as he once more appeared beside Naruto, causing the boy to jump into the air.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT." shouted the boy. The figure just chuckled at the boys expense.

"I could stop, but then that would take away all the fun." he replied. Naruto glared at him before remembering something.

"Hey, you said that you would tell me who you are according to what I picked, so will you tell me?" asked the blonde.

The figure looked towards the Kyuubi before the beast spoke. **"You might as well, this way he'll trust you a bit more and it may also inspire him to train harder." **said the fox. The figure nodded before sighing.

The figure then walked out of the shadows, revealing himself for the first time to Naruto. He wore black, slightly baggy pants that had a lot of pockets. He also wore a black long sleeved shirt with a high collar. He had on a pair of what looked like boots. Over all of this he had on what looked like red samurai armor that had a large black spiral on the back. Also strapped to his side was a broadsword with a red hilt.

He had green eyes and red hair that reached down to his lower back. He looked no more than thirty. Naruto stared at him in wonderment. Naruto thought he looked completely badass. "My name is Akado Uzumaki." Narutos' eyes just widened at this revelation.

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki?" asked Naruto with hope in his voice. The figure just nodded.

"Of course I am, how do you think I knew so much about their history? He asked. Naruto felt joy at this revelation. He never had a family before and to know that one was so close, even if it wasn't the real him, made him feel happy.

Naruto looked over Akado once more before smirking. "Wow you look so cool. But what's up with the armor?" asked the little blonde. Akado just chuckled and replied.

"Back in my days, this was the ideal thing for shinobi to wear." replied the figure.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Technically, I'm only thirty-three, but by what I gathered from you and Kyuubis' memories, well lets just say that I'm quite old." said the figure.

Naruto nodded his head before another thought entered his head. "Wait, I know that the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage sealed Kyuubi into me on the night that I was born, but what I don't understand is how you got here?" asked the blonde while pointing at Akado.

"Well it's simple. You see a few years back when I was in a battle I was beaten badly and was close to death. So before I died I sealed a bit of my soul inside of that scroll that you stole. But only one of my descendants or someone with the same type of blood and chakra as me could release me." he said. Naruto nodded before he continued.

"Now you see, I was suppose to just come back as a spirit or a ghost if you will, but the seal that is holding Kyuubis' spirit seemed to have fucked up my seal thus putting me in here as well. Now however I have more time and I can actually help you with training." Akado finished.

Naruto nodded his head before the last thing Akado said registered in his mind. Training. He quickly jumped up. "You're going to help train me?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course, both me and Kyuubi." Akado replied gesturing to the fox. Kyuubi just let out a grumble before nodding in affirmative.

"Really, what are you guys going to teach me?" asked an excited Naruto. Akado thought about it for a while. Truthfully, he had never trained anyone before so he didn't actually know where to begin. Kyuubi, sensing this, spoke up.

"**Well the first thing were going to have to do is get you to be a bit calmer. You're too energetic. Most of that energy could be put to better use." **said Kyuubi.

Naruto thought about it. "But if I do that then nobody will notice me. I have to be loud to get noticed, but soon everyone will have to acknowledge me when I become Hokage." said Naruto in a sad voice.

The Kyuubi just let out a sigh. **"Kid let me give you a piece of advice. Stop giving a shit about what others think of you. Because you wanted every ones acknowledgement, you created a mask of sorts. You started acting all loud and stupid and soon nobody could tell the difference between your 'mask' and your real self, not even you."**

Akado nodded his head. "What he's trying to say is stop fighting to get acknowledgement, just become the greatest shinobi you can and let your true self be seen. To hell with who doesn't like you, you just make sure that when the time comes you prove them all wrong." said Akado.

Naruto thought about it. They were right, he was always fighting for peoples attention. He had also hid his true emotions behind a 'mask' and started acting like a happy go lucky person. All of the pranks, the loudness, the bright colors (though he didn't really have much choice in that), all of them he did to get attention. Well no more.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi in front of him. Kyuubi noticed the change instantly. The kid would no longer try and win the approval of others, if they didn't like him then too bad. From now on, he would work to protect those that truly acknowledged him and not take anyone else crap.

He looked up at the two with determination in his eyes. "When do we begin training Akado-sensei, Kyuubi-sensei?" he asked. Akado just smirked at the change that had come over the boy.

"Well we should be reaching our first destination in a few hours, so for now I want you to meditate to help control your emotions. You'll need it for what I have planned to teach you." said Akado.

Naruto, without any complaints, just nodded and sat down on the floor like how he had seen others do it. He sat there for a while before remembering something. He didn't know what the hell he was suppose to be doing, since he had been thrown out of class on the days they were covering meditation.

"Umm, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Naruto said with a sheepish look on his face. The two there stared before Akado remembered that Naruto had gotten kicked out of class (he saw Narutos' memories). He sighed before walking over and sitting down in front of the boy.

"Well in order for you to meditate, you must clear your mind. Don't focus on anything around you. Just try to clear your head and listen to your breathing. Calm both your body and mind and allow yourself to relax and you can also try letting out your chakra in little pulses in rhythm with your breathing. This will help with both chakra control and sensing others." finished Akado. Naruto just nodded and began trying to do what he was just told.

A few hours later and Naruto had almost gotten meditation down. Though it was hard, he was beginning to get a grip on it. "Well I think that your chakra should be back to normal levels so you can get up now and continue heading east." said Akado. Naruto nodded before vanishing.

After he was gone Kyuubi looked at Akado. **"So when are you going to reveal who you really are?"** he asked the man. Akado just sighed before answering.

"He's not ready yet. When the time is right, I will reveal my true identity and explain everything to him." said Akado. At that moment, his concentration slipped, and a head of blonde hair was revealed before he quickly regained control and turned back into a redhead.

Kyuubi just sighed. He didn't really care if they were lying to the kid, he just hoped that when he found out that he would take it okay. Little did Naruto know that Kyuubi was leading him where to go, not Akado. They just did this because Kyuubi knew where the Uzumaki bases were, but Naruto trusted Akado more and so would follow the directions if he thought it was coming from him.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto awoke to find himself in a forest under a cool tree. _"This must've been where I passed out." _thought the blonde. He got up and looked around before stopping. He didn't know which way was east. He was about to ask, but Kyuubi beat him to it.

"**It's to your left." **he said while thinking of ways to help the boy be able to tell direction. Naruto mentally thanked the Kyuubi and headed off.

"Hey Akado sensei, you said that we should be reaching our first destination soon, does that mean that we'll be going to a lot of places?" asked the blonde. Akado, who still wasn't strong enough yet to speak to Naruto, allowed Kyuubi to relay it to him.

"**He says that we will be going to three places before we go to the final and most important place. And according to how fast you learn what you're suppose to, the faster we can move on." **said Kyuubi. Naruto just nodded and kept heading east.

**xxXXxx**

A few hours later, Naruto stopped in front of an old, broken down looking town. The buildings were all small and needed repairs and new paint jobs. Naruto slowly started to walk through the town.

There were only a few people in the town and from the looks of them they didn't have much except for maybe the clothes on their backs. He looked around and couldn't help but feel sorry for these people.

"Where are we?" Asked Naruto.

"**This is Kiyoki Village. It was under the protection of Uzugakure no Sato (Hidden Whirlpool Village), but I guess after it was destroyed this village was attacked**." explained Kyuubi to the young boy. Naruto nodded his head before walking forward through the village.

As Naruto was walking, he noticed all of the villagers looking at him with fear in their eyes. "Why are they looking at me like that?" he asked.

"**It's most likely that you're a stranger and they don't seem to trust strangers much around here**." said Kyuubi.

Well why doesn't the Leaf or one of the other villages help them?' asked Naruto.

It's because these people are of no concern to them. One thing you must learn is that all of the villages aren't as righteous as you might think. This village has nothing that interests them so they just ignore it." explained Kyuubi once more.

"But how can they just ignore these people?" asked Naruto.

"**The same way they use to ignore you**." said Kyuubi. "**To them these people are just a bunch of scum that they don't need to waste their time with**."

By this time Naruto had stopped and was shaking with anger. How could any of the major villages allow this to happen. He was sure they had enough power and money to help these people, but instead they chose to ignore them, even the Leaf.

Well no more. He was going to help these people any way he could. Just as he started thinking about how to help these people he heard the sound of horses. He had come out of his little trance in time to see a group of about twenty men arrive in the village.

All of the men wore black pants and shirts with different from swords to spears attached to their person. Each of them were also very un-kept and although they were very far away, Naruto could smell the stench coming from them. Each of them also wore a pair of black sandals and their horses were black.

He watched as the people started backing away from them with a look of even more fear in their eyes than before. He saw the man in the middle of the group, apparently the leader, get off of his horse and walk into the village.

The man looked around at the people before speaking. "You know what we're here for, so hurry up and bring forth our payment. Said the man.

"We don't have it. Business here is very slow and we barely make enough to feed ourselves." said an old man in the crowd.

"Well that's to bad. You don't have the money so I guess you won't be able to pay the boss for the wonderful protection he gives this pathetic village." said the man.

Although he was fast Naruto was a lot faster and noticed him pulling his katana, which was strapped to his side, from its sheath and went to stab it through the villager closest to him. In that instant Naruto appeared by his side holding the mans hand and stopping him from piercing his sword through the woman.

Everybody was shocked, but none more than the man in black. He was the second in command of this gang because he was the second best, but to have this little stupidly dressed kid try to upstage him, well that wasn't going to happen.

He tried to backhand Naruto, but his attack was dodged effortlessly by the blonde followed by Naruto performing a spin kick sending the man back towards his group. Although the man quickly jumped back up, Naruto could tell his attack had a big effect on him.

"Do you know who I am? I am Karai Osumo, second in command of the Black Bandits (no this is not a racist joke since I am black, it just sounded like a good name.) and you either don't know who I am or you just have a death wish, though if you live here then it's obviously the latter."

Naruto just stood there looking at him angrily. "So I guess you do want to die. Boys teach this little brat who he's fucking with." said Karai as four men jumped off their horses and rushed Naruto with weapons raised.

Naruto wasn't as stupid or as full of himself as most people thought. He knew that his taijutsu sucked, but compared to these guys he could be considered a master. The first man pulled out a spiked club looking weapon and swung at Narutos' head though he missed as Naruto dodged to the side and as the man ran past he punched him in the jaw getting a satisfying crack out of it.

While this was happening, the second and third men rushed in from both sides. Naruto, seeing the movement from the corner of his eyes, dodged the punch from the man on his left and ducked under a spear swing from the one on the right. Then Naruto spun around while pulling a kunai from his holster, and stabbed it the man on the rights leg immobilizing him and causing him to scream out in pain.

All the other men were so shocked that they weren't prepared for when Naruto spun around and threw the kunai at the other man. Luckily for the man he dodged, but unluckily for Kurai the kunai was heading right for him. He managed to move to the side a little bit, but the kunai still managed to catch him in the shoulder.

Screaming in pain, the other gang members decided to retreat and, after collecting the wounded, they sped off on their horses. Naruto just stood there until he was sure they were gone then let out a sigh. He had never been in a fight like that, nor injured anybody like that.

As he turned around, he found the woman who was about to get stabbed standing there with tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything the woman rushed him and almost crushed him in a hug while thanking him over and over.

Naruto, who wasn't use to this kind of attention, just smiled awkwardly before pulling the woman off of himself and telling her that she didn't have to thank him.. The woman nodded and smiled at him.

**XxXXxx**

At an old abandoned warehouse, Karai and the rest of his men arrived and rushed inside. They ran past all of the guards and only stopped when they reached a pair of double doors. From there only Karai went forward.

The room was set up like an office/bedroom with bookshelves and a desk with chairs. There was also a bed and a few drawers and dressers. Sitting on one of the chairs was a tall man of about 5'5 who was drinking wine from a cup. Seeing Karai enter, the man smiled.

"Ah Karai, I see you've gathered my payment." said the man.

"No boss we ran into some problems." said Karai. At this the man inspected Karai more carefully and noticed him holding his shoulder with blood dripping from it.

"What type of problems?" Asked the man.

"Well you see there was this kid, and he kind of stopped us from getting the money." said Karai. The man looked at him silently for a while before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahaha. Karai you always knew how to make me laugh, but this is no joking matter." said the man with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't joking sir. He was good. I mean he took down the guys like they were nothing. I think that he might be a ninja, though he wasn't wearing the symbol to any village." said Karai in a pain filled voice."

The man got a serious look on his face. "Those were some of my best men, but yet a kid took them down. This might be a good opportunity to get a new recruit." said the man with an evil smirk on his lips. "Where is he?" asked the man.

"Most likely he's still in the village." said Karai.

"Good. Go get healed up and rest. Within three weeks time we will go to that village and get that boy to join us one way or another." said the man as Karai nodded before silently leaving the room.

**xxXXxx**

Back in the village Naruto was walking around and getting friendly looks and thanks from everyone in the village. Apparently the news traveled fast and everyone heard what he had done, so they no longer feared him, much.

He was currently walking and following Kyuubis directions. "How far is this place?" asked Naruto.

"**It should be right around this next corner to your left**." said Kyuubi. Naruto turned the corner to find himself in front of a run-downed building. With the instructions from Kyuubi, Naruto entered the building. He walked into what looked like the living room.

"**Now kit, what you have to do is go to the wall on your left and activate the seal there.** Naruto nodded and walked up to the wall. He couldn't see the seal, but he trusted his sensei's (one more than the other) and would listen to them for now. He walked up to the wall, bit his thumb and put his hand on the wall while pumping in some chakra.

Suddenly a seal appeared on the wall. The seal glowed a bit before dimming then completely disappearing. Naruto, thinking he had done something wrong, was disappointed. That was until the wall slid backwards then to the side revealing a passageway.

As he entered, the wall slid back into place behind him. The passage became dark, well that is until seals appeared on the wall lighting up the way. Naruto slowly walked down the path until he reached a large door. He walked up to the door and it immediately opened.

Narutos' eyes opened in amazement. He was now standing in some sort of underground base of sorts. He looked around to see a lot of passageways heading off into many different directions. Directly in front of him was a large banner with the Uzumaki swirl. He quickly asked where he was.

"This is one of you families hideouts of sorts. Now we need you to come in here to get your training schedule." said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded then sat on the floor and began meditating. Soon he found himself in the familiar sewer in front of the cage.

"So what will we be doing?" asked Naruto when he appeared in his mindscape.

"Well the first thing you need to do is go to the armory to pick up something, but first I want you to make as much clones as you can." said Akado. Naruto nodded and left to do as told.

As soon as he came out of his meditative state Naruto crossed his fingers for his favorite jutsu. "**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**." said Naruto as he created almost six hundred clones and didn't feel as much strain on his chakra like before. "Whoa what happened?" asked Naruto seeing what he had done.

"**That is the result of your meditative training. As you continue to train your chakra, jutsus will become easier for you to do and you will also increase your chakra capacity along with a few other things**." explained Kyuubi.

"Sweet." was Narutos reply. "So what do you want me to do with the clones?" he asked.

"**Well I want two hundred to spread out and explore the base. I want them to try and remember everything that they could. This will help you to be able to learn your environment faster and easier**." said Kyuubi.

"Why have the clones do it? I mean I don't see how this is going to help me." said Naruto.

"**Let me give you a tip about this jutsu. Whatever your clones learn, you automatically learn when they dispel along with any other clones. Also any chakra the clone has comes back to you**."

Naruto was shocked. He didn't know any of that. He smirked as he looked back at the clones waiting for orders. "Well what are you waiting for. Two hundred of you start exploring the base." said Naruto. The clones nodded before the desired amount went to do as told.

After that was done Kyuubi went on. "**Good, now I want the other four hundred clones to go to the library which should be around the hall and start memorizing every book in there until you can quote them by memory alone**." said Kyuubi.

"Aw man why? I don't see how that'll make me stronger." whined Naruto.

Kyuubi just sighed. "**You idiot. To become truly strong you must have both physical and mental strength. Take your villages Yondaime for instance. He wasn't just strong, he was smart also. That helped him to become Hokage**." said the fox.

Naruto just sighed before replying the message to his clones. Although they whined, they went to perform their task. Naruto then walked in the direction given to him and arrived at a pair of double doors that had numerous seals on them.

Naruto pushed the doors open, and was shocked by what he saw. This was obviously the training room since weapons of every kind decorated the wall. Also there was a large sparring area in the middle of the room with tons of bookshelves with scrolls lining the walls. There were also two other doors one straight ahead of him and one on his left in the room.

"**Now go to the room on your left**."

Naruto did as told and found himself in a room filled with training gear. He listened to Kyuubi and went toward a closet. Opening it he found it was filled with training outfits and gear.

He grabbed some bandages from the closet and wrapped them around his hands and feet. "**Good now perform the ram seal and place some chakra into the bandages**."

Naruto did as he was told and soon found himself face down on the ground. "What the hell is happening?" asked the blonde.

"**Well those are your families weights. Thanks to their mastery of seals, they were able to make seal weights so they could release them instantly and they would be practically unnoticeable**."

"Well why are they so heavy?" asked Naruto as he struggled to get on his feet.

"**Well that's because the seals adjust to your body size. Normally you would have started wearing your weights from you were about five if you had lived here, but you didn't so**." said Kyuubi trailing off at the end.

Naruto, after finally being able to get to his feet, started trying to walk around and found it quite difficult. "**Don't worry, your body will begin to get use to the weight soon and then you can move on**." said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and continued trying to move around.

After a while it became a little bit easier to move around. Seeing that Naruto was exhausted the decided to let him rest up, so giving him directions to the sleeping quarters, they watched as Naruto crashed onto the bed and was out in seconds.

**XxXXxx**

Okay that's it. Next chapter Naruto begins his training so I hope you enjoy some of the things I put in there. Also there might be a surprise in the next chapter. So for now seeya later.


	3. Training & Battles

**Alright everyone, sorry this chapter took so long, but since this is my last year in senior high, and I have a lot of work to do in order to graduate, I was a little busy. So, to make up for the wait, here is the next chapter, the longest one so far (7833 words excluding A/Ns). Enjoy folks.**

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**XxXXxx **

In Konoha things were moving along very smoothly. Everyone seemed to be happier for some reason and that reason was simple. They had heard rumors that a certain blonde had been sent away from the village and, although it was only for an untold amount of time, they were happy.

Inside the Academy, the students were all chatting happily while waiting to see which team they would be on, though most of the girls just wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, the rookie of the year. This was the scene that Iruka walked into.

"All right everybody quiet down." said Iruka, but the students weren't paying any attention to him being more excited about graduating. A tick mark appeared over Iruka's head as he used his **Big Head Jutsu **and screamed at the class. "SHUT UP."

The entire room instantly went quiet and paid attention to the teacher in front of them. Then Iruka went into a speech about them finally becoming ninja and how they were still at the bottom of the ladder since they were the lowest rank, Genin. He then went on to call the list of teams.

"Team one will be…" (same as in canon) "…team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" causing a loud yell to come from Sakura who was celebrating. "…and your third teammate would've been Naruto Uzumaki, but since he's unavailable at the time it has been decided that Misuri Takaichi will be your third teammate." said Iruka getting confused looks from everyone, even Sasuke.

"But Iruka-sensei, Naruto didn't pass the graduation exam, so how could he have been on our team?" asked Sakura. Iruka, however, was prepared for a question like this and decided to answer with the excuse that the Hokage had come up with.

"Well you see Sakura, Naruto had purposely failed the graduation exam in order to help us weed out a traitor." said Iruka.

"You're telling me that he had failed to help the village catch a traitor? Yeah right that idiot couldn't do anything right." Said Kiba Inuzuka. With a smirk on his face as the rest of the students nodded in agreement.

Iruka, for the most part, just chuckled. "Actually Kiba, if we look at Naruto's performance in his 'graduation test' he actually scored the highest out of everybody in the ninjutsu test." said Iruka, which was actually true in a way.

At this the whole class erupted in denial, especially the Sasuke fan club who didn't want to believe that Naruto, the dead last, had beaten Sasuke, the rookie of the year, in any part of the test.

Iruka once again had to use his **Big Head Jutsu **to quiet the class down. Once everything was settled he spoke. "Look you can deny it or whatever, but the fact is that Naruto is a ninja of this village." said Iruka.

"Well where is Naruto? I heard that he was sent away from the village for an unknown period of time." said Ino Yamanaka. Iruka decided to answer with a half truth.

"Well at the moment you can say that Naruto is on a mission that doesn't have a specified time period, meaning it could take days, weeks or even months to finish." said Iruka. Once again the class erupted with outrage and Iruka once again had to silence them.

"But we just graduated. How the hell did he get a mission so fast when he hasn't even been placed on a team yet?" shouted Sakura.

"It's because this is a mission that only Naruto could do, and he has to finish it before he can be placed on a team." said Iruka. And for the third time the class went into an uproar while asking Iruka questions.

"Look the more time you waste here, the more time it takes for me to list off the rest of the teams." said Iruka. The students reluctantly stayed quiet, much to Iruka's approval, though you could see they weren't happy.

"Where was I? Oh yeah team eight will consist of…" (same as canon).

**xxXXxx**

Naruto stood panting. It was clear that he was tired, but he refused to give up. Once more he took up his taijutsu stance that was being taught to him by Akado-sensei in his mindscape. Although he was clearly tired, he was determined to not give up

He was wearing the same training clothes, except now he had a katana that he had gotten from the armory strapped to his back. Although he wasn't really good at using it, he was getting better.

He thought back to the last few days of training. He had advanced his speed a bit and thus the weights increased as well. He had also started to think things through a bit more thanks to his clones that he had reading in the library almost around the clock.

The reason for this is because he had found an entire section in the library that held ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and seal scrolls (scrolls with different types of seals and how to make them). Although he wanted to learn them all the moment he found them, he couldn't.

Kyuubi had given him a simple order. For every hundred books he had learned and memorized completely, he could get ONE scroll to learn any of the four types of jutsu (nin, gen, ken and tai), however he could take as much of the scrolls on seals to learn as he wanted.

So after this Naruto had started off with a few books that held the basics of chakra and chakra control, sealing, strategies, meditation, weapons and weapon making and a few other things. He had made sure to have at least three hundred clones in the library at a time.

After a while of doing this Naruto noticed that he could think through things better and had a better understanding of a few things. He had also started to let his clones work on some of the different forms of chakra control.

All around him you could see clones trying to walk up walls, balancing leaves to different parts of their bodies, in the door that was across from him which was the indoor hot spring you could also find clones trying to walk on water, though this was one of the chakra control exercises they hated most since every time they fell in they got burned by the scolding water, but thanks to the training they were able to take more damage than usual.

There were also some clones playing shogi, and a few other mind games that they had found around. Back to the current situation at hand Naruto looked at the clones that wasn't doing any of the previously mentioned things.

Across from him there were at least fifty clones, whose job was to attack him with everything they had. There use to be more, but Naruto had already taken them out, thus his current condition.

He stood at the ready as his clones charged as one, some pulling out kunais and shurikens, while others decided to just use their fists. Naruto got ready as the first barrage hit with everything they had.

Naruto ducked the first clone while spinning around and grabbing the hand of the second one and throwing him into the first, causing the two to go up in puffs of smoke. He turned just in time, while pulling out a kunai from his pouch, to block a kunai strike from the third clone.

The clones backed away and decided to think their actions through more before attacking, which Naruto did as well. That's when Naruto got decided to try a technique that one of his clones had read about. It was a jutsu originally from Kumo, and was said to be very devastating when used right.

Naruto quickly performed the hand signs as his clones tried to stop him, but it was too late. "**Raiton: Yaiba Sousha no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Blade Runner Technique)"**. said Naruto. Instantly Naruto slammed his palms into the ground and if you were to look closely you would see electricity running along them.

This was one of the jutsu he had learned from the first scroll he had managed to get. It was filled with lightning jutsu from Kumo, though Naruto had no idea how it got in the Uzumaki base in the first place.

As soon as his hands touched the ground lightning, in the form of sword blades, shot from the ground heading in the direction of the clones. Some of the slower clones got skewered from the spears, while about thirty was able to escape. The area in front of Naruto was now filled with swords.

Naruto, seeing no more use for the jutsu at the moment, cancelled it out by moving his hands from the ground. The swords slowly disappeared. Naruto was now even more tired than before. This jutsu took a lot of chakra, and since his control wasn't all that good, despite the training, he knew he had added more chakra than he had to.

Once more the remaining clones surrounded Naruto more carefully. They too were tired, but refused to give up. Two of the clones nodded to one another and charged the blonde in the middle. One went jump spin kick, while the other went for a sweep kick.

Naruto, seeing the tactic, decided to end it. He jumped backward, so that the sweep kick missed and grabbed the other clones leg. Then from there he performed a series of jabs to the clones stomach while it was still in the air followed by a final chakra infused punch which sent that clone flying.

The other clone jumped up and tried to punch Naruto, but he dodged them all though barely. He then gripped the clones hand and flipped him over slamming it down on the hard floor. He then pulled out a kunai and stabbed it through its head, ending its life.

Naruto then pulled the sword from his back and got ready for the attacks to come. One of the clones decided to try a new tactic. "COVER ME." he shouted as he pulled a scroll from his back. He then pumped a bit of chakra into one of the storage scrolls on the scroll, one of the few seals he had mastered, and a brush with some ink appeared.

The clone then started to draw a seal design on the empty part of the scroll, though Naruto didn't get to see what type of seal it was as he was attacked. The clones charged as one, some pulling out their swords as well, while others started kunais which they knew they were better with.

Naruto, not being one to back down, charged at the clones head on. He went and sent a forward stab, which was blocked by one of the clones. Naruto noticed one of the clones jump back and start performing hand signs.

He then watched as the world around him vanished. Naruto was now standing in a clearing filled with trees and flowers. He instantly recognized the clearing as one in Konoha that he use to go to. He instantly knew it was a genjutsu. He threw his hand up in the ram seal while stopping his chakra flow, then releasing his chakra in a burst he yelled KAI (RELEASE).

Everything automatically changed back to normal, except for the fact that two clones were about to stab him in the head. He instantly leaned back, avoiding both strikes and threw the two clones over his head.

Seeing the clone still drawing a seal on the scroll, he decided to get rid of the rest of clones. Since he was surrounded, he knew the perfect jutsu(only jutsu he had so far) to use in this situation. He ran through the twenty-three hand signs as fast as he could and said the name of his technique while clasping his palms together.

"**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)**" he said as lightning chakra surrounded his hands again. The clones instantly rushed to try and stop him, but they were too late.

When Naruto felt that he had enough chakra stored up, he pushed his hands away, pointing at both sides with palms open, and was surrounded by a blast of electricity. The clones were caught in the attack and electrocuted to death.

When the jutsu died down, Naruto looked around to assess the damage he had done. He saw that he had taken down all except four of the clones that attacked, and the one who was drawing the seal.

Seeing this Naruto sighed. He knew that he was barely holding on to consciousness as his vision kept getting blurry. Just as he was about to rush the remaining clones, the one who was doing the seal screamed.

"IM FINISH EVERYONE GET BACK." he shouted. Before he could activate the seal however, he noticed five bodies hit the ground unconscious, with four going up in smoke. Then he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Well that was a waste." before he and all of the other clones around the base disappeared in puffs of smoke.

**XxXXxx**

Above in the village, the people were a little more happy. They were full, thanks to Naruto, or Kiyoki no Hogasha (Guardian of Kiyoki) since they didn't know his real name. He had provided food and water to the people. He had also provided his services to help them to rebuild the village. He had read a few books on masonry and carpentry, and although he wasn't perfect, he would do.

He had also help them start a few farms though they hadn't produced anything yet since they were under a week old. The people now didn't think that all hope was lost and were looking forward to tomorrow.

Most importantly of all, he had gotten rid of the Black Bandits gang. Yep the villagers couldn't be more happy, but of course nothing lasts forever. Suddenly the villagers heard the sound of horse hoofs approaching

When they looked it was clear why. At least sixty men wearing black were riding toward the village on horses. The villagers instantly knew who they were. The Black Bandits were back and with a vengeance.

As soon as they reached the town half of the men along with Karai jumped off of their horses and marched into the village. "Where is the little brat that damaged my arm?" he asked the villagers who were backing away in fear.

After nobody answered, he decided to get more physical. He signaled to the men who was with him and they instantly ran into the village, capturing people and blowing up buildings. Meanwhile, the leader sat on his horse and watched with a sick grin on his face.

**XxXXxx**

Naruto awoke to find himself still laying on the training room floor. He looked around groggily for a bit before remembering what had happened. He stood up and walked over to where the clone was drawing the seal.

The scroll, unlike him, was gone since it was a shadow clones, but thanks to the memory from the clone he knew what seal it was. He turned around and walked down one of the many corridors to go to the bathroom. He needed to take a bath.

He walked until he came to a door that had the kanji for restroom on it. He walked in and quickly took off his clothes to get into the warm shower. He was glad that he had found this base, or rather been lead to this base.

The base in itself was huge. It had at least thirty rooms, fifteen dojos or training rooms, fifteen bathrooms, four kitchens, a giant library, some saunas and a number of other rooms. He could live here with an entire family and more and still have room left over if he wanted to.

The fact that the seals kept the wall practically indestructible then it was no wonder how it was still standing. There were also seals to keep the place clean, keep all of the food and other perishable items from, well, perishing and a lot of other nifty things, and a number of these seals Naruto knew how to make.

Just as Naruto was starting to relax, he heard a large explosion, followed by the base shaking a bit. Soon it was followed by a few more explosions. Naruto quickly jumped out of the shower, dried off, and hurried to get dressed.

After getting dressed, Naruto rushed to the exit and opened the passageway. He ran to the village and was surprised to see all of the chaos. He ran through, all the while looking for people who might need help, but found none.

He decided to see if he could sense anybody nearby. He wasn't too good with it yet, but he knew that he didn't have time to waste by wandering around the village. He calmed himself down and closed his eyes, while spreading out his chakra.

It took him only a few minutes to find where everybody was. He also sensed someone there with a large chakra supply. He quickly, but quietly, snuck to the edge of town where he saw the Black Bandits had everyone tied up. He also saw the men pouring some sort of liquid over them which, thanks to his advanced sense of smell, he could tell was gas.

Just as he was about to start thinking about what to do, he heard the man who he had stabbed in the shoulder speak. "Kiyoki no Hogasha come out and face us or we burn all these people alive." said Karai while holding a lighter in his hand.

Naruto, seeing all of the people in danger, decided to do as he was told. He jumped down from the building he was on and landed in front of Karai and his men. "You know only a coward would threaten the lives of innocent people who can't defend themselves." said Naruto in a calm voice.

One thing that came from meditation was that he was becoming calmer, not loosing his cool as easily any more. Karai, just smiled however. "Well the Kiyoki no Hogasha finally decides to show himself. You know for a second there I thought that you had already left." said Karai.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"It's not what I want. If it was up to me then you would be dead, but since my boss has an interest in you and your skills, I'm forced to let you live." said Karai.

Naruto once more felt the large chakra signature and looked at the man who was in front of the rest of the gang that were on their horses. "So I'm guessing that he's your leader." said Naruto gesturing to the man.

Karai looked at who he was addressing before smiling. "Very perceptive of you. Yes that is our fearless leader." said Karai. Naruto only chuckled. "What's so funny?" Karai asked in annoyance.

"Well, if your leader was so fearless then he would have came and faced me himself instead of letting his lackeys do the job for him." said Naruto with a smirk on his face. Karai's face instantly shifted from annoyance to anger.

"Do not dare insult Leader-sama. He has no need to get his hands dirty with the likes of you. Besides you might be good, but he's on a whole other level." said Karai as the smirk returned to his face.

"Well tell your fearless leader that I'm not interested in anything that he has to offer and that this is your last chance to leave." said Naruto with a serious look on his face. Karai just burst out laughing, causing Naruto to get angry.

"If you haven't noticed, I seem to have quite a few hostages that I have no problem with killing." said Karai with his smirk still on his face. Then Karai noticed the kids eyes go glossy for a second before he smirked.

"I did notice that actually, and I'm already dealing with that problem." said Naruto.

"Oh really. And how are you suppose to do that?" asked Karai.

"Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to come out here without a plan?" asked Naruto. Before Karai could answer though, he heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor behind him.

When he looked back, he was surprised to see four copies of the blonde was in back of him, and they had knocked out the two men holding the rope. Just as the other twenty-eight men went to charge, the four clones pulled out a scroll each.

Then the four clones surrounded the hostages while opening their scrolls and spreading blood on them from their bleeding thumbs. They then performed three hand signs while ending with the Inu (Dog) hand sign.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" they said simultaneously and before Karai or any of the other bandits could react, there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the four clones and the hostages were gone.

"W-what just happened?" asked Karai in surprise.

"Simple, you just lost your trump card." said Naruto. Karai's face now showed complete anger. This kid was trying to embarrass him again, but this time they wouldn't have that.

"KILL HIM." he shouted to the thirty men around him. They all charged forward with a war cry. Naruto on the other hand just put his hand on his sword handle and waited for the idiots to get close enough.

"**Naruto you're gonna have to finish them for good**." said the Kyuubi from inside Naruto's mind.

"_What! Why, I can beat them_?" asked the boy in shock.

"**Yes you can beat them, but they will continue to come back and terrorize other peoples lives. Imagine what would have happened to these people if you had already left. They would be nothing more than ash**." said Kyuubi.

"_I've never killed anybody before though_." said Naruto with panic in his voice.

"**Yes I know, and the first kill is never easy for humans, but this is the only way that these people can live in peace**." said Kyuubi.

"_I don't know if I can_." said Naruto.

"**But you must. I'm not telling you to become a heartless killer, though I wouldn't mind, but rather I'm telling you that there is a time and a place for a true shinobi to kill. And this is that time and place**." finished Kyuubi.

Naruto thought about it and had to admit that Kyuubi was right. He had let these guys go before, but they had still returned and almost killed everybody. He couldn't let them continue to run around and hurt more innocent people. So the time came where Naruto Uzumaki killed his heart and became a true shinobi.

Looking at the people charging at him, Naruto took a calming breath. He then bended his knees and got ready to move, hand still on his sword hilt. When the first man reached him, Naruto ducked the punch sent towards his head, spun around while un-sheathing his sword and swinging up, taking off the mans arm.

Before the poor bastard could even scream, Naruto spun once more and buried his sword in his chest, killing him instantly. Naruto immediately felt the bile rise to his throat, but forced it down to deal with the matter at hand.

He looked to see the rest of the bandits looking at him warily. He was determined to finish this, however and charged at them. The men got ready to face the blonde, but got a surprise when he disappeared in a burst of chakra enhanced speed.

Before they could relocate the blonde, they heard a gurgling sound. When they turned around they saw one of their members with a sword protruding from his neck. Before they could even try to attack, Naruto disappeared again.

All around, left and right Karai watched as his men were being slaughtered from a little boy that looked no older than thirteen. Before he knew it, the thirty men that had stepped in the village with him was now less than ten. They just couldn't handle the power of the boy.

"RETREAT!" shouted Karai and all of the men still alive began running back to the rest of the group. Naruto didn't agree with this however, and began chasing after them. Two of the men decided to sacrifice themselves so the others could make it, but it was in vain.

The two men turned around and pulled out their weapons. When Naruto was in front of them they swung, but missed as Naruto turned around and ducked into the splits while sliding backwards on the ground, and pass the two men. He then took his sword and swung, cutting the legs of the two men off of their bodies.

He then jumped up and continued his pursuit, leaving the men to bleed out. He rushed up behind another man and performed a twister flip over him, cutting his head off. As he rushed behind them, he continued to cut down their numbers, until only Karai was left.

Just as he disappeared and appeared above Karai, ready to stab him through the chest, his blade was intercepted by another. Naruto then noticed a kick headed toward his head, but he jumped back in time to avoid it.

From a safe distance, Naruto looked at the person who had attacked him. He wasn't too surprised to see that it was the leader of the group. From where Naruto stood, he could finally get a good look at him.

The man wore black pants with a lot of pockets. He also had on a black armored vest looking shirt. He also wore black gloves which almost came up to his elbow. He wore some sort of face mask that had a metal top, which showed a Kiri (Mist) forehead protector symbol etched into it with a scratch. Around his neck was also a scarf and the sheath for his sword was strapped to his back (1).

"So you're the leader of these idiots?" asked Naruto unemotionally. He knew that if he let his emotions out now that he would lose focus and be killed.

"Yes! My name is Ryu Hayabusa by the way also known as The Singular Super-Ninja, for my abilities, though it shows good manners if you were to give your name as well." said Ryu.

Naruto thought about it for a while before deciding that there was no harm in telling the man his name. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." says the boy. At the sound of his last name Ryu's eyes widen.

"Uzumaki, as in '_the_' Uzumaki. The clan that was worldly praised for their mastery of seals. The very clan that was wiped out about thirty-five years ago?" asked Ryu. At Naruto's nod he continued.

"Well I thought all of you were wiped out, but it would appear that some survived. Tell me, are you as good as the legends say?" he asked.

"Well first of all I am the last one left, at least that I know about. And for your second question, well I guess we'll just have to find out, though maybe we should take this fight somewhere else since this area is too cramped." Naruto said.

Ryu nodded and the two took off into the forest around the village, leaving the rest of the gang to catch up. "Are you ready?" asked Naruto while crouching down and holding his sword behind him in a reverse hold. The two had found a nice big clearing in the forest to fight.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Ryu, as he to got into his stance. The two ninja stared each other down, both ready for the fight to come. Soon the two noticed a leaf from one of the trees blow by, and when it touched the ground, like an unknown signal, the two charged each other.

Ryu was the first to attack with a downward diagonal swing, which Naruto blocked by bringing his sword up in the same fashion. The two jumped back and Ryu started making hand signs. Seeing this, Naruto got ready and, after sheathing his sword back to his waist, performed his own hand signs since he knew it was a water jutsu.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu)!**" shouted Ryu.

"**Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu (Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu)! **" shouted Naruto as Ryu's water dragon, though it was weakened due to there being no water source, charged towards him.

As soon as Naruto finished his hand signs he spat globs of earth from his mouth, thus creating his earth wall and protecting himself.

"I hate that jutsu." said Naruto as he tried to get the taste of mud out of his mouth. One of the many things that he was happy about was his ability to use any elemental jutsu, though since wind was his main chakra alignment, it was very hard to learn to use the other elements, especially lightning hence the reason it drained him so much.

"Very impressive for one your age." said Ryu in a complimentary voice. "Tell me, what rank were you before you became a missing-nin." he said.

"Actually I'm not a missing-nin, I left with permission, or at least I hope I did, and I had just past the academy exam." said Naruto to which Ryu showed shock if his eyes were any indication (the rest of his face is covered).

"A new graduate with this kind of skill. Your village must train you guys into the dirt." said Ryu in shock.

"Actually no. I trained with two of my senseis after I left the village. They helped me to get this strong." said Naruto who was still trying to hold back his emotions.

"Well while you are skilled, I am better. You see I was an elite jounin when I left, and since then I have only gotten stronger." said Ryu, shocking Naruto this time.

"**Kid, while I'll admit you're good, you aren't ready to face someone on this guys level yet**." said Kyuubi, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"_Don't you think I know that, but since there's no running now I'm gonna have to pull out all of the stops_." said Naruto.

"**Use everything you have learned so far, and good luck kit**." said Kyuubi. While the demon fox wouldn't admit it, he had started to take a liking to his container and would hate to see him die, especially since he would die as well.

"_Thanks Kyuubi-sensei_." said Naruto as they cut off their mental link. Naruto then took in a deep breath once more and got ready for the fight of, and for, his life.

"I see that you're ready. Such a shame, I could've used someone with your skill. You could have had everything, money, women and power, but instead all you'll get is an early death." said Ryu in a calm voice.

"You know something?" asked Naruto, which got Ryu's attention "You talk to much." finished the blonde as he disappeared in a burst of speed, having released the three hundred-fifty pounds of weight that held him down (one-hundred on each leg, fifty on each arm and fifty on his chest) and appeared next to Ryu seconds later performing a quick double jab to the stomach, uppercut to the chin, sending Ryu up in the air, followed by a spin kick to the stomach, sending him backward.

Ryu got up quickly however, with a _VERY_ angry look in his eyes. "You little shit. You surprised me there, but this is where you learn your place, beneath my feet." seethed Ryu after being caught off guard.

Ryu, deciding that it was his turn to attack, rushed Naruto with a speed that was greater than his, and punched him in the jaw sending him flying by the force alone, thanks to Naruto's surprise. He then followed up by grabbing Naruto's leg, pulling him back, letting go of the leg and, as Naruto's body flew past him, performed a spin kick that connected with Naruto's stomach.

Naruto got up slower than he would've liked. The strength behind Ryu's blows were incredible. The only way he could match that strength at the moment was to apply chakra to his arms and legs.

Finally getting up, with both feet firmly on the ground, Naruto wiped a bit of blood that was on his lip. He knew that, if it wasn't for Kyuubi, he would've had a lot of bruises if he survived this. He then got into a relaxed stance.

Ryu, seeing Naruto's posture, thought that he had given up seeing that he was outclassed. He smirked at this and , after pulling his sword once more, charged at Naruto to end it. He pulled his sword back and shot it forward trying to stab Naruto, main word being trying.

Just as the sword was about to stab Naruto in the chest, he dodged to the side, spun around Ryu where he was now facing his back while unsheathing his sword, and sliced down, leaving a cut from Ryu's right shoulder to his left hip.

Ryu, feeling the pain from the attack, yelped in pain and jumped away from the blonde. He looked to see Naruto once more in a relaxed stance. He readied his weapon, but this time he thought about what he was going to do.

After making a plan, Ryu rushed forward and did a feint to the left, before swinging his sword to the right, but was surprised when Naruto's sword blocked his own. Naruto then pushed him back with his chakra enhanced strength, and charged at him performing fluent, but not flawless, kenjutsu katas that actually forced Ryu back.

Once more Ryu retreated by jumping back a bit and looked at the boy in a new light. Obviously this was a taijutsu style that involved using your opponents attacks against them, but you couldn't tell what the user was going to do since they didn't move until the last minute. Risky, but so far effective.

When Ryu was about to charge once more, Naruto interrupted him by speaking, voice emotionless. 'You wouldn't happen to be one of the famous Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist) would you, 'cause if you are then everything that I have read about you is wrong." said Naruto

"And why is that?" asked Ryu getting annoyed.

"Because you're weak. If you were one then I'm completely disappointed in your skill level." replied Naruto trying to get Ryu mad. It worked perfectly.

"Oh yeah, well what do you even know about them huh?" asked Ryu.

"Nothing more than what I've read, though the book I read about them in is at least thirty years old, and by now they might have some new members." said Naruto.

"No I'm not one of them, though I wouldn't want to join them anyway." said Ryu.

"Yeah right! Most likely you couldn't make the cut to get in seeing how pathetic you are." said Naruto. This was the final straw for Ryu. There was no way that he was gonna just stand here and be insulted by a genin that just graduated.

Naruto, seeing the anger in Ryu's eyes, got ready for the attack, and at the perfect time too seeing as how Ryu charged him like a man possessed. He reached Naruto and threw all kenjutsu training he might have had out the window, just swinging with all his strength trying to hit the blonde.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT. NOBODY INSULTS RYU HAYABUSA AND LIVES." screamed Ryu. Naruto was being forced back though because of the strength behind the blows. He kept stepping back until his back hit a tree, thus making him lose focus for a second. That second was enough for Ryu to put a decent slice on Naruto across his chest however.

Naruto put his hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding for the moment, but Ryu wasn't intending on giving him that moment. Naruto, seeing the blade coming towards his head, had no strength to move.

"_Kyuubi-sensei_." thought Naruto. In the cage of Naruto's mind, Kyuubi's eyes snapped open.

**xxXXxx**

"**Well what do you know, the kid actually almost won on his own**." said Kyuubi.

"I guess the kid needs a little help." said Akado.

"**You're right, though I am surprised he managed to do this well**." replied Kyuubi. After that Kyuubi's cage glowed red as he loaned his vessel some chakra.

**xxXXxx**

Ryu felt good. He was inches away from killing the blonde menace in front of him, and attaining victory. Although he was already sure that he would win, he was surprised by the boy's skill. Pity he would have to kill him.

Just as his blade was about to pierce his skull through his eyes however, Ryu felt a spike of chakra from the boy, before said boy reached up and grabbed his sword with his hand, stopping the killing blow.

Ryu was shocked. The boy just wasn't going to die. He went to say something, but froze when he saw his eyes. Gone were the calm sky blue irises, only to be replaced by ruby red slitted irises filled with bloodlust.

Before anything could be said, Naruto let out a roar that was bloodcurdling to any and all that heard it. When Ryu tried to jump back, his hand was grabbed. "**What's the matter, can't take the pressure**?" asked Naruto in a now demonic voice.

"W-what are you?" asked Ryu, voice now filled with fear from the killing intent Naruto was producing.

"**Well since you let me see your anger, I've decided to let you see mine**." said Naruto as he drew his hand back and punched Ryu in the face, sending him flying. Ryu felt a lot of pain from that one blow. That was one of the hardest hits he had ever felt in his life.

Before Ryu could even compose himself, Naruto appeared in the air before him with his leg drawn back in a burst of speed sword still by the tree, faster than he had ever seen the boy move, and kicked forward, sending Ryu skipping along the ground.

As Ryu continued to bounce across the ground, like a stone over water, he couldn't help but think about the mysterious blonde before him. He wondered about this boy's power, he had never seen or felt anything like it. And the fact that it seemed to boost all of the boy's other abilities was also interesting.

Ryu would have continued thinking if he hadn't noticed the tree that he was going to slam into back first. He braced himself for the pain, but that still wasn't enough as he hit the tree and flew right through it, stopping on the much thicker tree behind it.

Ryu desperately tried to catch his breath. He was in immense pain, pain that went through his whole body. Before he could relax from his torture however, he heard the boy in front of him say something that scared the shit out of him, followed by the sheer size of the attack.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique) **" shouted the blonde as a stream of fire, at least thirty feet tall and ten feet wide, streamed out of the Naruto's mouth and headed right for Ryu.

The fire hit and there was a scream of horrific pain, before nothing. Naruto waited a while, before releasing the hold on Kyuubi's chakra since he couldn't control it any more. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard something. Looking at where the noise came from, he was surprised to see Ryu leaning against a tree with fourth degree burns all over his body, and most of his clothes burnt off.

Naruto slowly walked toward the man. It was clear that he had used a Kawairmi (Substitution), albeit a little too late, to dodge and survive the attack. He pulled his sword from the ground by the tree where he left it, and continued to walk towards Ryu, ready to end his suffering.

When he was just a few feet in front of him though, Naruto dropped to his knees in pain. "It seems like the chakra had a larger effect on me than I thought." he said aloud. Ryu, seeing the beast that was before him moments ago, now on his last leg realized that he was not immortal.

He tried and succeeded to get to his feet and walk toward the boy who had literally _FUCKED _his life up. He ran this territory for years after he left Kiri, but this little brat had come and messed everything up, killed half of his men, and almost killed him. Yes he was definitely going to kill him, though this time he would be a little more careful, since he didn't want a replay of last time.

He pulled out one of the kunai he had that managed to stay intact and, after taking aim, let the kunai fly towards the boy's head. Imagine his surprise when the boy reached in the air and caught the kunai before it hit him.

He then watched as the boy slowly got to his feet. What surprised Ryu the most though, was when he looked at the boy's chest, and to his surprise, the wound that was there was now gone, including any other wound or bruise that was on the blonde's person.

"How did you get so much power?" asked Ryu through heavy breaths.

"Simple, this power was given to me on the day of my birth, though I didn't know about it till a few weeks ago." said Naruto.

"I see, so does your power heal you as well?" asked Ryu, indicating towards Naruto's chest.

"Yep, it does, though I have to train a lot more before I can even begin to use it correctly." said Naruto. Ryu was shocked. The boy didn't even know how to use that power correctly, but yet he was so powerful. He could only imagine how strong the boy would be once he did get control.

"That is surprising. Who would ever think that a kid like you could be so strong and still growing." said Ryu, surprise evident in his voice. Ryu would have said something else, before he noticed something behind the boy. He couldn't help it and almost let an evil smirk cross his lips, but fought it down.

"Thanks." Naruto said, obviously still tired and unaware of what was going on behind him. Before he could say anything else however, a sword appeared through his chest from the back. Before he could even comprehend this, two more swords were stabbed through his chest along with five more swords being stabbed through other parts of his body, one of those parts being his left lung.

Naruto was shocked. He could see the deadly weapons poking through his body, but surprisingly, he didn't feel the pain that was supposed to be associated with these kind of things. He knew that his body was in shock.

He leaned his head to the side, and saw Karai and the rest of Ryu's men behind him. He was too distracted to worry about them and had forgotten they were even coming, that being his downfall.

Naruto once more fell to his knees and saw Ryu standing in front of him obviously laughing. Was this it. Is this how he was gonna die, never being able to see his dream come true. Naruto then fell face down on the ground, his blood pooling around him.

He couldn't believe it. Even after all of that, he still wasn't strong enough. He couldn't help but think about all of the people he had let down. The people of Kiyoki, the hidden leaf village, old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kyuubi-sensei, Akado-sensei, but most of all, he had let down himself.

"I guess this is the end." thought Naruto, as he thought about all of the people he would never see again. He closed his eyes and waited for deaths embrace. He opened his eyes seconds later to find himself in the sewer of his mind, in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"**You idiot. How could you let them sneak up on you like that**?" asked/demanded Kyuubi.

"I wasn't paying attention. I had forgotten about the rest of the bandits, and for that I was defeated. I apologize senseis." said Naruto with a deep bow.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, guess we better get ready to meet the Shinigami (Death God), at least meet him again for Kyuubi and me." said Akado. Naruto looked at the disappointed look on his senseis faces. He had let them down, after all the time they had taken to help train him.

No! He couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't let everybody down, not after all the trust they had put in him. He was determined to not go down just yet.

He was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't realize the chakra in his body rising. He didn't realize how Kyuubi and Akado was looking at him in shock. He didn't realize any of this as he left his mindscape.

"**D-did you just see what I did**?" asked Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, but how?" asked Akado.

"**Maybe our presence influenced it or something**." said Kyuubi.

"Whatever the reason, if we survive this, then I can guarantee that things will be a lot more interesting. Maybe I can give him a little instruction." said Akado with a smirk on his face.

**xxXXxx**

Back in the real world, Ryu was still laughing. His men had come in the nick of time to put an end to the boy. Now he would go get healed up, then burn that pathetic village to the ground.

He and his men were about to walk away when they felt an enormous rise of chakra. They looked back at the boy to see him standing on his feet and glaring at them. They were completely shocked, getting wounded like that was a sure way to kill anybody, but yet this boy survived.

"G-GET HIM. KILL HIM NOW, DON'T LET HIM LIVE." shouted Ryu in shock and fear. Naruto just looked at the men rushing him, before an idea came to his mind. So following the idea, Naruto raised his hands above his head, then when the men were close enough, he brought his hands down.

The men that were charging, and standing around, were surprised when a white light filled the air, and after that a large explosion from the boy out, destroying or blasting everything around him back. Then…nothing.

**xxXXxx**

**Alright finished. Hopefully I can get the next chapter to Naruto: Titan Rising out by tomorrow or sometime this week. Once more I'm sorry for the delay, but if I want to graduate, then I have to do my school work, which is easy for me so I should still be able to update as regularly as I can. Until next time. Ja ne.**


	4. To Our Destination

Alright here's the next chapter for you all, and next chapter is when the training really begins.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

Pain, that's the only thing he registered. He couldn't feel anything besides pain. Hell, even his hair hurt, which is very hard to happen. He didn't know where the hell he was, or what had happened.

The last thing that he actually remembered was, well, nothing. He slowly sat up, only to see that he was in a giant crater. All of the trees, bushes, hell anything that was around him had appeared to have been pushed back by some unknown force, with him at the epicenter of it.

That's when everything came running back to his mind. The fights, him using the Kyuubi's chakra, him being sneak attacked and almost dying, and finally his will to live. He remembered that for some reason, he had felt extremely strong, but didn't know how. And that technique he used. It was unlike anything he had ever heard or read of.

"What the hell happened?" he asked nobody but himself, however he got an answer anyway.

"**Well you somehow managed to awaken a very powerful, but very dangerous Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit)**." said Akado.

"_What, but how_?" he asked.

"**That's what me and Kyuubi are trying to figure out now, though we do have a few possibilities**." said Akado.

"_Oh okay. Wait you can talk to me directly now_?" asked Naruto in shock.

"**Yep. It seems that whatever you did strengthened the connection between me and you**." said Akado.

"_Okay! That's cool I guess_." said Naruto. Akado just chuckled before his voice took on a serious tone.

"**Naruto, we need to speak with you now, this is very important**." said Akado.

"Okay!" replied Naruto as he closed his eyes, leaving his body laying on the ground, and entered his mindscape. When he got there, however, he was surprised to find Akado pacing the floor in front of the cage, while Kyuubi was pacing inside his cage.

"So what's up?" asked Naruto.

"**What's up? Do you know what just happened**?" asked Kyuubi in an almost angry tone.

"No, but that's why I'm here, so you guys can tell me." said Naruto in a carefree voice, well until Akado rushed him and raised him off the floor by his collar.

"You idiot, this is very serious. That power that you just unlocked is very dangerous if not used properly." said Akado, gritting his teeth in frustration while looking Naruto in the eyes.

"How bad can it be?" asked Naruto in a nervous voice, though the with the way Akado was acting, he didn't want to know. Surprisingly, however, his answer came from Kyuubi who had been silent the entire time.

"**Kit with the power you just unlocked, you can become someone even stronger than myself or any of the other Biiju**." said the fox. This caused Naruto to shut right up. He couldn't believe that anything could make somebody that strong.

"S-so what is it exactly?" asked Naruto.

"Look down." said Akado as he turned around and walked towards Kyuubi's cage. Naruto did as he was told and saw his reflection in the water of the sewer that was his mind. To him everything looked the same as it always was.

That is, until he looked at his eyes. In the place of his usual cerulean blue eyes, were purplish eyes with what looked like ripples in them and a small pupil. To Naruto, they looked pretty damn cool.

"W-what is this?" asked Naruto in shock.

"Those are very powerful eyes. They are known as the Rin'negan (Transmigration Eyes), and they can make you very strong if you know how to use them." said Akado.

"How strong can they make you?" asked Naruto with wonder.

"**Well, it's said that the very first ninja, the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Path), and the founder and creator of all jutsu types, had those eyes. It is said to grant the wielder a power equal to a Biiju**." said Kyuubi.

Naruto was now completely shocked. To think that there was something out there that could give you the power equal to a Biiju's was unreal, but for that same thing to be given to him, well let's just say he didn't believe it.

"So how did I of all people get it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we think that it's because of the Kyuubi and myself being present within you." said Akado.

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"That's simple, we train you like there's no tomorrow, then we train some more. This training trip just went to a whole new level, so there's no room for fooling around anymore." said Akado.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you need to get adjusted to those eyes. That's the most important thing after all we don't want you to get in a situation where you might need them, but can't use them." said Akado.

Naruto just nodded. He knew that something like this must be hard to control, but he was willing to try if it would help him get stronger and be able to protect his precious people, though few. He also wanted to make Iruka and old man Hokage proud.

"When do we start?" he asked Akado.

"As soon as we reach our destination. In order to practice with those eyes, we'll have to go someplace safe and secure, and there's only one place in the world that I can think of." replied Akado.

"Where's that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You'll see when we get there." replied Akado smugly, like someone who knew a big secret, but didn't want to share it. Naruto just nodded, before something else came to his mind.

"Wait, but I haven't even learned everything here yet. What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"You're right, but I've already thought about it. We'll use your Kagebunshin to learn everything from this base that they can, along with sending them to the other three bases. One of them holds all of the forbidden jutsu from the Uzumaki clan, along with a few from other villages. We were originally suppose to go there last after you got stronger, but now we have more important matters to attend to." said Akado.

Naruto had listened to the explanation and, while it was a good idea, there was one big problem. "Umm you do realize that my clones can only take one hit before dispelling right. They might not even make it to any of the other bases." said Naruto.

"I know that. You aren't strong enough with the jutsu yet for your clones to take multiple hits, but thanks to the seal I am going to teach you, the clones will be just like you and able to take a lot of damage, once it's not a fatal blow." said Akado.

"Oh, okay. When do we start?" asked Naruto.

"Well because of our need for time, I'm going to implant the seal in your brain. This is the ONLY technique that you'll get without working for, and only because this is important." said Akado.

Naruto nodded and Akado walked up to him and placed his hand on his head. Immediately Naruto felt a rush of information enter his head. He then saw the design of an intricate seal, and how to do it.

After placing the info in Naruto's head, Akado let go and stepped back. "Now go out there and get ready." Naruto nodded and left his mindscape, already knowing what to do. He got up, though painfully, and started his trek back to the village.

After making it back, he went to the base and went to get cleaned up. The people of the village were safe, and now they didn't have to worry about the Black Bandits harassing them anymore.

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over his body. As he looked at where the stab wounds should have been, he was surprised when there was nothing, not even a scar.

"_Hm thanks Kyuubi-sensei_." he thought.

"**Don't mention it kid. Also you should get some rest, after all you have a long journey to start tomorrow**." replied Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and, after getting out the shower and getting dressed for bed, went to sleep.

**xxXXxx**

The next morning Naruto stood in front of the village. He had helped in the repairs, and the village crops were coming along nicely. Soon they would be able to start trading with other villages.

He looked back at the village that he had become so acquainted with. It was early in the morning and nobody was up yet. Naruto stood wearing a black pants with a lot of pockets that went into some red bandages that were wrapped around it. He also wore a black, sleeveless shirt and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Over the clothes he had on red ANBU styled armor and a red cloak that came to about his waist with no arm holes. On the back of the cloak was a red spiral, the sign of the Uzumaki clan. He also had one of the katanas , which had a black sheath and a red and black diamond patterned handle, from the dojo strapped to his back.

In front of him were three clones, each dressed exactly like him. He looked the three clones over with his usual blue eyes. It seemed that he would have to learn to activate his Rin'negan when he wanted. He looked the three clones, each equipped with one of the seals on their chests, and nodded.

"You each know what to do. There is no room for error, so get to the bases and start learning everything that you can. I don't know how long my training is going to take, but when I'm done I will dispel each of you to see what you've all learned." said Naruto.

The clones just nodded before disappearing in blurs, each headed in a different direction. Naruto just sighed before turning around and heading in the direction supplied to him by Akado.

After fifteen minutes of tree jumping, Naruto decided to find out a little more about his new eyes. "_So, what exactly do these things do_?" asked Naruto.

"**Well as you saw after you woke up, they can produce a powerful force that repels anything around you**." said Akado.

"_Wow! So how does it do that_?" asked Naruto.

"**The Rin'negan uses gravity. With it, the user can manipulate the gravity around them to push things back, like you did, pull things towards them and also a few other things that I'll explain when we reach our destination**." said Akado.

Once again Naruto was surprised to find out what the Rin'negan could do. Now he really wanted to get started. "_Can you tell me where we're going at least_?" asked Naruto.

Akado just sighed. "**Fine, were going to The Land of Eddies to a place known as Uzugakure (Hidden Whirlpool Village)**." said Akado. At hearing this, Naruto stopped. He had read a book that showed the villages and where they were along with some other information. He also knew that Uzu (Whirlpool) was the original home of the Uzumaki's.

"_Why are we going there_?" asked Naruto softly.

"**That's the only place that we can go where we wont have to worry about someone finding us, or destroying some random village because of your training**." said Akado. Naruto could only nod his head in agreement. Although he didn't like the idea, he knew that his sensei was right.

"_Fine then. So how long will it take us to reach there_?" asked Naruto. He heard the sound of someone thinking before he got an answer.

"**Well, if you keep up with your current speed, along with any breaks we make, I'd say about a week. During that time you'll also be working on you survival skills while we're in the woods**." said Akado. Naruto just nodded in confirmation.

Naruto continued to run for another five hours. All the while he kept trying to focus chakra into his eyes to activate his Rin'negan with no luck. "_Damn why can't I do this_?" wondered Naruto.

He had been trying for the better part of five hours to activate the eyes again, but they just wouldn't activate. He was beginning to think that it might've just been a one-time thing. He got his answer from Akado however. "**Naruto, the Rin'negan can only be activated at your level when you're either under extreme pressure, or if feeling extreme fear**." said Akado.

"_So what then I have to always be afraid or under extreme pressure to activate them_?" asked Naruto in an annoyed voice.

"**No, you will just have too gain a bit more chakra control and a clearer mind**." said Akado.

"Ok, I know how to get better chakra control, but how do I get a clearer mind?" asked Naruto.

"**Simple, you meditate. Since you've been going for five hours, you can rest. Use this time too meditate and try and clear your mind. You can use your Kagebunshin to hunt and set up a shelter while you do this**." said Akado.

Naruto nodded and jumped down from the trees. After finding a nice clearing in the woods Naruto made four clones, then sat down in the lotus position and closed his eyes. He then started breathing evenly, along with sending out continuous bursts of chakra.

It didn't take as long as it had the first time. Within a few minutes, Naruto's mind was completely calm. He could hear the birds chirping, water from an unknown source running and he could feel the breeze blowing over his skin. He could also feel how his chakra was going out around him, but his eyes closed tightly when he felt something.

Naruto could feel a little burning sensation in his eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't going too risk it. As he went too open his eyes, the voice of Akado stopped him. "**No Naruto, this sensation is normal for people who aren't use too Doujutsu (Eye Techniques). After activating them a few times the feeling goes away**." said Akado.

Naruto mentally nodded and continued too meditate. Another few minutes passed before Naruto decided to open his eyes. When he did he was surprised at what he saw. Everything around him looked clearer for some reason.

Since he was fighting for his life the last time he activated them, he didn't really get too notice how his vision changed. He looked around the clearing for a bit, before he heard the sound of a twig snapping behind him.

He quickly turned around and got ready for a fight, only too realize that it was his clones returning. One of the clones had two rabbits, already cleaned, in his arms. The other had some firewood, while the third had his container filled with water. The last clone was used too set up a perimeter around the clearing.

Naruto nodded at the three, who just stared back in awe. The three clones were snapped out of their staring when Naruto instructed them to set up camp while he goes and tries to get in a bit of practice with his new **Doujutsu**.

He walked out of the clearing so that he wouldn't accidentally damage anything by mistake. As he walked, he couldn't help looking around. It was like he was looking at a whole new world.

Naruto continued to walk, until he got an idea. He wanted to see if he could pull off the technique that he had used against Ryu and the other gang members, though he didn't exactly know how.

Thanks to Akado's little explanation, Naruto now knew that it involved gravity somehow. He thought about it for a while, trying to see if he could figure it out, until he decided too just wing it.

He closed his eyes in concentration and tried too get a feel of the area around him. He then opened his eyes, with a confident look, and pushed his arms away from his body, expecting everything, or at least something, to fly away from him.

He was sorely disappointed when nothing happened. Seeing as he wasn't making much progress, he decided too see if he could get some answers from one of his local residences.

He once again sat down in his meditating position and concentrated too get inside his head. Once he reached there, he looked at the giant cage in front of him, along with the man leaning in one of the corners.

"So, do any of you have any ideas?" asked Naruto, gaining the attention of the others.

"Yeah, actually we do." replied Akado.

"Well! What are they?" asked Naruto.

"We're not going too tell you. We want you too at least be able too figure things out on your own." said Akado.

"Aww come on, cant a guy get a break around here?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm! No." was Akado's only reply .

"What! Why?" asked a shocked Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to be my sensei?" he asked.

"We are, but we wont always be able to figure everything out for you. You need to learn to be able to rely on yourself to find the answers to your problems. Use some of the knowledge you gained, and try to figure it out." said Akado.

Naruto just sighed, before disappearing from the mindscape. "**You know, you could have just given the kid a little hint. After all, he isn't use to being too smart, so he will try and get his answers from someone**." said Kyuubi.

"I know that, and that is the reason that I wont give him the answer, not yet at least. I want him to learn how to handle himself, after all we might not be here forever." said Akado. Kyuubi just nodded, before laying down and going to sleep.

Back in the real world Naruto got up off of the ground with a sigh. He knew that they were trying to help him improve, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He only had one thought, "_This is gonna be a bitch_."

**xxXXxx**

**Okay, I'm going to end it here for now. I know that this is my worst chapter so far, but it can't be helped. Also I really need to know where I can go for translations. That way I can put my own jutsu in here and make it more interesting so anybody with a website PLEASE let me know what it is in a review or PM. Also make sure that it's free.**

**P.S. On a side note I have been issued a challenge. To write a Naruto/Young Justice crossover. I wont start that right now, but it'll be coming soon. Let me know if you want me to start it now, or wait a while. I'm already working on the first chapter, though I need a translator to finish it.**


	5. Strange Encounters

**Okay I finally got around to posting up the next chapter. I have finished my mock exams and I'm out of school to study for the real exams until June, so I should be able to post chapters faster.**

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

"_Wow_!". That was the only thing that came to Naruto's mind at the moment. He was currently looking at the ocean and was surprised at what he saw. Everywhere you looked you could see a large whirlpool.

He could now tell why the village was known as the hidden whirlpool. Just the force of the whirlpool could tear apart any ships and stop anybody from reaching the island by water walking.

But that brought another question to his mind. How the hell was he suppose to get too the island? He knew he couldn't walk it, even though he was very proficient with the technique.

He decided to try and get some answers. "_Okay, I know that you said I should try and figure things out on my own, but I can't figure this out. It might take me weeks to find a way onto that island_." thought Naruto.

"**You're right, you wont be able to figure it out fast enough so I'll tell you. There is a seal over on that large tree over there. It should be able to transport you directly onto the island**." replied Akado. Naruto nodded before going over to the tree.

When he got there, he pumped some chakra into the tree to make the seal appear. He was surprised though when he noticed that pieces of the seal were missing. "What the hell does this mean?" he asked himself.

"**It means that someone destroyed the seal for some reason, which also means that if you want to get on the island faster and safer, then you better work on repairing that seal**." said Akado.

"_What? I just started learning seals, but now you want me to try and fix a seal this complex_?" asked Naruto while looking at the intricate design of the seal, at least what was left of it.

"**Yes. Think of this as training you to become better with seals. After all if you can learn how this seal is designed and works, you can make traveling a lot easier. Also you will be able to do normal seals easier. Plus, since you have no other way of getting to the island you have to fix it, otherwise we cannot train you properly**." said Akado.

"_Fine I'll do it. Now let's see what we have here_." thought Naruto as he started studying the seal. He noticed that it had a few qualities of a summoning seal, except that instead of summoning someone or something, you sent yourself to wherever another seal is, though each seal only had two corresponding seals, the one you use, and the one that you'll be summoned to.

After a few minutes, and a lot of notes taken, Naruto thought he had enough info to try and repair the seal. It took him a few hours to come up with a way to implant his seal into the rest of it. He was now very grateful for all of those books on sealing that he was forced to read.

By the time he was finished, he noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. He decided to rest somewhere in the woods for tonight, then come back and repair the seal in the morning when he could see better.

Naruto was about to make the handsign for the Kagebunshin, but then thought better of it. He realized that since he had learnt that jutsu, he had begun to rely too heavily on it and, while it was good for training purposes and battles, he couldn't rely on them to do everything for him.

So with that thought in mind, Naruto began constructing camp. He started off by placing the chakra sensory seals around the area, making a perimeter. He then pulled out the scroll with the tent in it and released it, making the tent appear in a puff of smoke.

After this he want out to hunt, which only took him about twenty minutes since the forest was filled with wild animals, and clean his catch, which took about another ten minutes. He then went out and got some wood for the fire and started cooking his meal.

After eating, and making sure that his perimeter seals were working properly, Naruto laid down and got ready to go to sleep. While he was doing this, he couldn't help but remember all of the training he had done and how strong he had become and thought about how strong he would become before returning home.

**xxXXxx**

Deep within the forest, a lone figure dashed through the bushels. With the way the figure was moving you could tell that it was trying to be stealthy. The figure continued crouching through the woods, it's head swiveling in every direction, as if looking for others.

The figure silently walked across the forest floor, looking like a trapped animal the way it seemed to jump at practically every sound in the forest. For a brief instance the figure stepped from under the foliage of the trees, revealing itself in the light.

The figure was then revealed to be a girl, about thirteen years old. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of brown pants that went down to a little ways above her ankles with white tape wrapped around it. She also wore a white long-sleeved skintight shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket. On her feet were black shinobi sandals, and hanging from her forehead was an Iwagakure (Hidden Rock Village).

She dashed through the forest trying to find someplace to hide from her pursuers. She didn't know where, but she had too find someplace before they caught her. If she had payed a bit more attention to her surroundings, then she would've noticed when she went past a seal on one of the trees, though it was blended in nicely with the tree.

She continued running and hoping that she would lose her pursuers, though she could feel them catching up with her. For now she could only pray for a miracle and, little did she know, that her prayers would be answered.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto was finally beginning to fall asleep. He couldn't wait until the next day where he would fix the seal, go to the island, and finally begin his more serious training. Before he could fall into his blissful slumber, however, he felt a small burning sensation in his arm.

This burning sensation was right where the seal was, meaning one thing. Someone, or something, had entered his perimeter, and they had over a genin level ninjas' chakra supply.

He quickly got out of his sleeping bag and rushed out of his tent while grabbing his equipment.. He then spun around and performed the ram hand seal while whispering a quick **Kai** **(Release)**, followed by his tent going up in a puff of smoke, leaving only the scroll that contained it in its' place.

Naruto then quickly got dressed in a black shirt with a black pants and black sandals. He wanted to stay invisible in the darkness now that he was in enemy territory and could be getting pursued by enemy ninjas.

Naruto quickly strapped his katana to his back and pulled on his sandals and a long black cloak with a hood to cover his head and a facemask for his face, getting completely dressed in a few seconds. He didn't want anyone to recognize him, incase it was ninja's from Konoha. He was glad that he didn't really have to worry about kunai and shuriken pouches, since he sealed all of his weapons into seals on his body.

Naruto was also glad that he had packed everything else up after he was finished with them. After making sure that there wasn't going to be anything left to show that he was there, Naruto took off to the trees.

"_Who do you guys' think it is_?" asked Naruto.

"**Well, it could be ninja from any village, though the most likely one is Iwa (Rock) **." replied Kyuubi. Naruto nodded while still running. He was trying to relocate and find someplace to stay low. He couldn't leave the area, he had to get to Uzu after all.

He searched around and luckily found a hollowed out tree large enough to hold five of him. He got into the trunk and suppressed his chakra, waiting for the ninja to leave. He idly wondered how long it would take for them to stop looking for him, though he didn't know that he wasn't the target.

He sat and waited for a while until the burning sensation came back to his arm. He looked at the seal and watched it pulse three times, signaling that three more people with at least Jounin level chakra had came. He could only wonder what the hell he had done to gain this much attention.

**xxXXxx**

Three Iwa (Stone) ninjas were heading in the direction that they had sensed their target heading. While they knew that their target was good at becoming invisible when she wanted, they had a good feeling that they would catch her. The three ninjas were of Jounin rank and they wore the standard tan jounin vest of Iwa. They also wore grey long sleeved pants and shirt and black sandals with their headbands around their foreheads.

"Why the hell do we have to chase this bitch?" asked the first shinobi to the one who was apparently the leader and the only female of the team.

"Simple Atsuki, she has stolen village secrets that we cannot allow to fall into the hands of another village." said the lady to the man now identified as Atsuki.

"Yeah, but didn't she just become a ninja. How much can she really know?" asked Atsuki.

"While it may be true that she just became a shinobi, she is still a part of that clan and has all of their jutsu knowledge. Add that to the fact that she is the last survivor, besides him, and she knows the truth, she can become quite the trouble for us if left alive, am I right Hotaru?" asked the third member.

"Yes you are Yuzuki. Why couldn't you be as smart as your brother hey Atsuki?" said Hotaru, now revealing the name of the third member.

"Fuck the both of you." said Atsuki, getting amused chuckles from his other two companions.

"Sorry, but you're not my type and I'm sure Yuzuki doesn't swing that way either." said Hotaru.

"Yeah you should know." said Yuzuki while winking suggestively at Hotaru, gaining a small blush. It was clear that the three were good friends, with two of the, Atsuki and Yuzuki, being brothers and two of them, Yuzuki and Hotaru, being in a relationship.

"Yuzuki, how far ahead is she?" asked Hotaru.

"Give me a sec." said Yuzuki while performing the ram handsign and starting to concentrate. "Hmm it appears that she's only about a half a mile away." finished Yuzuki.

"Good, cause I want this mission to be over as fast as possible." said Hotaru. With that the three shinobi sped up to catch their prey.

**xxXXxx**

The girl continued to run trying her hardest to avoid detection, though if she knew her village, then they would send some of the best people they had to track her, so she had to be quick.

She continued running until she heard something that made her blood run cold. "**Doton: Ganchuso (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spear)**!". As soon as she heard this, she jumped into the closest tree to her, and not a minute too soon seeing as how as soon as she did the ground beneath her became littered with earth spears meant to kill her.

"Well what do we have here?" she heard a voice say behind her. She quickly turned around to come face to face with Atsuki who was sitting on the branch and smiling maliciously at her.

"It appears that we managed too catch her sooner than expected." she heard another voice say across from her, this one belonging to Yuzuki.

"Of course we did. Not only are we faster and stronger than she is, but add in the fact that she was tired even before we left and it was clear to see that she would've been easy catch." said the voice of the only female on the team as she appeared on another tree branch.

"Why are you chasing me? I didn't do anything." said the girl.

"Oh come now Suzume, we know that you know the truth, and because of that we can't let you live." said Hotaru, revealing the girls name. Suzume had wide terrified eyes at this. She knew these three ninjas very well, they were one of the best tracking teams Iwa had to offer, and they had never failed a mission.

To think that they would send these three after her only proved that the knowledge that she possessed was truly important and could start some serious shit in the village. Although she knew that she didn't really stand a chance against these three, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Knowing that she probably was going to die anyway, she jumped from the tree that she was on to another tree, all the while performing hand signs. When she finished, she sucked in a large amount of air before calling out her technique.

"**Doton: Dorohate Dangan (Earth Release: Mud Spatter Bullet)**!". With that she started spitting out globs of earth the size of basketballs at very fast rates towards the three shinobis. Seeing this their eyes widened as they jumped aside in an attempt to try and dodge the very powerful attack.

When they moved, they were surprised to see the balls of mud smash right through the trees they were on, showing them that dodging was a very smart move. "_To think that she has this much power over Doton jutsu already, and she hasn't even fully unlocked her Keckai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) yet. If she does, then we'll be completely fucked_." thought Hotaru in shock.

"WE HAVE TO END THIS NOW." shouted Hotaru to her teammates as they landed on the ground, since the spikes from the jutsu had already dissipated, getting affirmative nods from both. She decided to start it off with a jutsu of her own. "**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Technique)!**". she said as the earth in front of her burst up before turning into a Chinese dragon made of earth.

Seeing their leader attacking, the other two decided to try and be support. They would take shots whenever they could, but, since they knew that Hotaru was the better ninjutsu specialist, with Yuzuki being the tracker and genjutsu specialist and Atsuki being the taijutsu specialist.

Seeing the jutsu heading towards her, Suzume performed a few more hand signs. "**Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu (Earth Style:Earth Mudwall Technique)**." she said while, once more, sucking in a large amount of air, then spitting out a larger amount of mud, though this time she spat it out in front of her and it raised up into a protective wall that stopped the earth dragon.

This, however, just pissed Hotaru off even more. To know that some of her strongest techniques were being beaten by a child fresh out of the academy was embarrassing. She definitely wasn't going to let her get away alive after this.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND ATTACK." she shouted to the two brothers watching from the sidelines. The two nodded and began their assault. Atsuki performing hand signs.

"**Iwa no Yoroi (Stone Armor)**!" said Atsuki as his skin started turning darker and had a glossy look to it. As soon as his jutsu was finished Atsuki rushed towards Suzume, trying to catch her off guard and end the fight before it started attracting other people.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto was still hidden in the stem of the tree when he started to feel the amount of chakra being used. He knew that either the people he had been notified about were in a battle for some reason, or they were out there doing some extreme training.

He knew that if it was a training session, and that they were really Iwa nins, then he would be dead if they caught him since Iwa still hated Konoha because of what had transpired during the Third Great Shinobi War.

He sat there debating for a while whether he should go and check it out or if he should just stay hiding until it ended and everyone left, but that's when he made up his mind. He decided to go and see what was going on since, if it was a training session, he could learn a little about how Iwa-nins fought.

So with this thought in mind, Naruto left the tree he was hiding in and dashed towards the direction that he could sense the chakra coming from. It only took him about three minutes to reach the destination and he was surprised to see the three Jounin looking ninja attacking a girl that looked no older than him.

Seeing this, Naruto decided to stay hidden and watch what transpired. He watched as the three jounin ninjas threw around some pretty impressive Doton jutsus, but was even more surprised when he saw the girl blocking them with her own jutsu.

"_This just might be more interesting than I had first believed_." thought Naruto as he heard them talking about some secret that the girl knew. While he really didn't care much about the secret itself, he could tell that whatever it was, the three nins didn't want it getting out.

**xxXXxx**

Suzume was still trying to fight for her life. She knew that she was wasting a lot of chakra by making her jutsu's strong enough to match Hotaru's, but she had no other choice if she wanted to stay alive any longer.

She looked around her, only to notice Atsuki charging her from behind, the Iwa no Yoroi firmly in place. She knew of this jutsu. It collected minerals from the earth that compacted on the body, giving the user more strength and making him more invulnerable, but the downside to this jutsu is that it made you heavier which slowed you down, and it took a lot of chakra to maintain.

She jumped back when Atsuki tried to land a punch on her. She watched as his fist hit the ground, leaving a small crater where she just stood. She knew that she couldn't afford to get hit even once from that attack, or it will be game over for her, permanently.

She was about to try and gain some distance when she heard a shout from behind her. Turning around, she saw a tall man with hair and eyes just like hers. He wore blue pants and a long sleeved grey shirt. She knew this man very well.

"F-father." she whispered to herself at seeing the man standing there, a man that she knew was dead. With this thought she realized that Yuzuki must have caught her in a genjutsu. Instantly she tried to repel it, but when she did it was too late. Atsuki was standing directly in front of her with his arms raised and ready to strike. She knew that she wasn't fast enough to dodge in time, so instead she closed her eyes and waited for the blow to hit.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto had sat watching the fight and it was now clear to see that they were really trying too kill this girl. Naruto watched as the girl looked behind her at something that he couldn't see. "_Genjutsu_." was his only thought.

He then watched as the girl started trying to break it, but she was too slow as one of the men were already in front of her and ready to knock her brains out. He didn't even have time to think on the matter as his body just moved on its own.

One minute he was sitting in the tree watching, and the next he was standing on the other side of the clearing with the girl in his arms bridal style. He only could think on what the hell had made him save this girl that he didn't even know.

Suzume was expecting to feel the hard impact of Atsuki's fist to her face, but she was surprised when she felt her body being lifted up, followed by a gentle breeze blowing around her body.

When she opened her eye's she was staring into a pair of cerulean blue orbs, though that was all she could see of his face since he wore a mask that covered everything from his nose down.

"Are you alright?" she heard the voice of her savior ask her and, by the sound of his voice, she could tell that he was maybe a little older than her. She continued to stare at him in shock before he repeated his question.

"Are you alright?" he asked more forcefully than before, gaining a nod from her. He then put her down while allowing her too stand on her own two feet. She looked at the boy to see that he was only a few inches taller than her, thus further proving her opinion of his age.

"Who the fuck are you?" she heard the voice of Hotaru ask with a bit of irritation and interest in it.

"You know, it's polite to give your name first before asking the name of others." replied Naruto in a calm voice.

"You know what, you're really starting too piss me off. So either you tell me who the fuck you are, or I'm gonna rip that mask of your face." replied Hotaru. They were surprised though when Naruto just chuckled.

"Do you really think that I'm scared of your little threat? Please you've got to try a lot harder than that to intimidate me." said Naruto, voice still cool and showing hardly any emotion except humor. This really pissed Hotaru off.

Fine then, but don't say that I didn't warn you, you little shit." said Hotaru as she begab forming hand signs. Naruto recognized the hand signs, but waited until she was finished. "**Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)**." shouted Hotaru as a dragon head came up from the earth and started firing small balls of earth at the two.

Naruto, seeing this, grabbed Suzume around the waist before jumping out of the way and landing in a tree for coverage. After making sure that they had fully dodged the initial attack, Naruto decided to retaliate with an attack of his own.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**." whispered Naruto as a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. The clone then rushed out and towards Hotaru. In seconds the clone had reached her and the two had engaged in a taijutsu battle.

The two threw punches and kicks towards one another, only for it to end in a stalemate. "So tell me, why are you helping her?" asked Hotaru to the clone.

"I don't know. I guess that I just hate seeing girls get picked on." replied the clone.

"Well, I must admit that you are good, but this has ended in a draw between you and I, but I still have my two teammates." replied Hotaru while gesturing towards her two teammates who were rushing towards them.

"It would appear that you are correct." said the clone as the other two were now in reaching distance.

"So, any last words?" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah. Boom." said the clone as he went up in a large explosion, catching the three shinobi around him in the blast. When the explosion died down, the real Naruto and Suzume came out.

"What was that?" asked Suzume in shock.

"That was the **Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion)**. replied Naruto. Suzume continued to look at the damage caused by the jutsu before a question came to her mind.

"Umm mister, why did you help me?" she asked curiously since she didn't think that anyone would help her.

"*chuckle* First of all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and second, well I still don't know the reason to that question either." said Naruto. Suzume thought about it and decided that she might as well introduce herself to her savior.

"Well, my name is Suzume." she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"And your last name?" he asked curiously.

"I'd rather not tell at the moment." she replied. She thought that he might've gotten angry or something, but instead he just nodded. Before they could further their conversation, they heard a groaning noise. When they looked they were surprised to see Atsuki getting up.

He looked around the clearing only to notice his other two teammates lying on the floor motionless. He looked at the two responsible for this with murder in his eyes. "YOU BASTARDS. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH." he shouted while making hand signs.

Seeing what he was doing, Suzume started performing hand signs as well. "**Doton: Teiruzuobujimau - Earth Release: Maw of the Abyss**,"said Atsuki as what looked like a giant mouth of earth rose up from below Naruto. Luckily Naruto managed to jump aside just in time.

It was at this moment that Suzume finished her jutsu. "**Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Release: Great Mud River)**. she said while slamming her hands down on the ground. Then the earth beneath Atsuki started turning to mud, pulling his down into it.

Seeing that his jutsu missed, Atsuki started performing more hand signs. When he finished he had a wicked grin on his face. "**Doton: Iwa Nadare (Earth Release: Rock Slide)**." he said.

At that moment all of the rocks from around the area started rolling towards them. As they rolled towards them, they started coming together, getting bigger and bigger. Naruto knew that he couldn't just jump over it, so he had no choice but to try that technique.

Naruto sent chakra to his eye's, activating his Rin'negan and closed them. He held up his hands and concentrated. Suzume wanted to try and perform another jutsu, but she didn't have enough chakra left. She looked at Naruto and saw him standing there with his hands held up.

She quickly went by his side, hoping that he had a plan. As the rocks got closer and closer, she was beginning to get frantic thinking that they weren't going to make it. Just as the rock were a few feet away from them, Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"**Shinra Tensei (Divine Judgment)**." whispered the blond. Suzume watched as the boulder came within an inch of Naruto's palm, before they all were blasted back by some unknown force.

She could only stare at the scene in shock as one of Iwa's most powerful jutsu was repelled with such ease. As soon as Naruto had finished, his Rin'negan disappeared, being replaced with his normal eyes. He was also breathing rather heavily.

"I guess that the training paid off." said Naruto. Suzume just looked at him and went to take a step forward, but collapsed instead. It was apparent that the adrenaline rush had worn off and fatigue had settled in.

Before she hit the ground Naruto appeared and caught her then, picking her up bridal style once more, he started heading back in the direction he had come from. "How the hell do I keep getting myself into situations like this?" asked Naruto to himself. If he had stayed a bit longer he would've seen when the earth started to rise.

**xxXXxx**

Atsuki slowly rose from the ground with the bodies of Hotaru and Yuzuki, who were still alive somehow, in his arms. He had used the **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu) **to grab the others and hide underground while that strange attack destroyed his jutsu.

Both Yuzuki and Hotaru were burned pretty badly from the jutsu and would require time to heal. This time, however, he would use to train and become stronger so that the next time he faced the masked boy, he could personally kill him.

**xxXXxx**

**Alright I'm finished. Now I know I said that Naruto's training would begin in this chapter, but I had to put this in here. More will be explained about Suzume and the secret in later chapters, so don't worry about that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please R&R.**


	6. New Allies

**Alright here's the newest chapter for you all to read and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

Deep within the forest a lone person stood on a high branch. The figure crouched down and stayed silent, looking around and listening for anything that was moving. Suddenly the figure heard a rustling sound coming from its' left.

Instantly the figure dashed in the direction that he had heard the sound. The figure saw its target and slowly slipped a kunai from somewhere on its' person. The figure then took aim and fired, nailing its' target right in the neck.

The figure jumped down from the trees and walked towards it's injured target, pulling out another kunai. The figure then proceeded to stab its target in the chest, killing it instantly. It was at that moment the figure came into the light.

The figure was revealed to be Naruto, and his target was a wild boar. Naruto walked towards the boar and pulled out both of his kunai, wiping them off on the boar, then replacing them to wherever the hell they came from.

He then began cleaning the beast, removing its little bit of fur and intestines. He then threw the intestines away for some other wild animal to find, while he lifted the boar onto his shoulder, showing that he had a lot of strength since it was twice his size, and carried it back to the shore.

When he reached, he went towards the tree with the seal on it and pumped a bit of chakra into it. A second later he found himself by another tree by the shore, except now the water was behind him.

He walked towards where he knew the destroyed village was. He had completed the seal last night and had come to the island so that he wouldn't run into any more trouble. He had brought the girl along as well, since he couldn't just leave her out in the cold to die.

He continued to walk through the destroyed village. Everywhere you look you could see old houses that were either fully or almost fully destroyed. The same could be said for all of the buildings that he could see.

All around on the ground were giant craters and old weapons, showing that this really was a battlefield. He was glad, however, when he didn't find the place littered with the skeletons of the dead, though he was also surprised by this.

He continued to walk until he reached a house on the edge of the village that, surprisingly, only had a little bit of damage done to it. This was where he had rested last night, since this was as far as he wanted to go for now.

He silently walked into the house and wasn't surprised when he found the girl from last night still sleeping. He was shocked that she even stayed conscious that long, since when he checked on her last night he found out that she was suffering from an almost severe case of chakra exhaustion.

He walked pass the front room and carried the hog into the kitchen. He then proceeded to get one of his kunai and cut the meat into pieces and season it up with plants he had obtained to make it easier to cook. Seeing as he was finished, Naruto decided to check on his guest before he started cooking.

He went back into the front room and over to the girl and removed the now dry cloth from her head. He quickly re-wet it and replaced it. He had also found out that she was running a small fever. He had done his best with the knowledge he had to treat her and try and get her back to full health.

He had put her in a futon and placed her in the safest part of the house. He sighed as he moved from the girl's side and over to a table. On the table were all of the girl's weapons and a few scrolls and other items that she had on her, and his katana.

Seeing that there wasn't much more that he could do, Naruto got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing the meat he had cut up, and then proceeded to go out the back of the house. Once there, Naruto created a fire with the wood he had collected and started cooking.

**xxXXxx**

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, in the office of the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was going through what others thought was a mid-life crisis, though the time for that was long gone. They didn't know why, but for the last few weeks he had been nervous, like he was expecting something to just come and destroy the village.

He was always in his office and, the few times anybody saw him outside, he wore a look that showed worry, though for what they didn't know. He hardly ever even smiled anymore, and when he did it didn't have the cheerfulness it once had.

It was as if he was carrying the weight of a heavy burden on his shoulder, and nobody could help him. The ninjas noticed this as well, but Hiruzen kept a strong façade for them and the village because he knew that he had too.

The reason for the Hokage's predicament was one Uzumaki Naruto. Contrary to popular belief, on the night of the Forbidden Scroll incident, when Naruto had left the village with the scroll, he had sent ANBU after him.

The ANBU had left as soon as Iruka stepped out of his office. He could still remember how he had summoned some of his best ANBU to track down Naruto and bring him and the scroll back. He could still remember it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

Iruka had just left the Hokage's office and was heading towards the hospital in order to get his wounds healed up. He still had to go to class the next day, and he wanted to be in top shape.

The Sandaime (Third) watched as the scarred chunin left his office with a sigh. He knew that Iruka was probably right, and that he should believe in Naruto and trust him to be able to protect himself along with the scroll, but he just couldn't risk it.

With a simple flare of his chakra, a team of four ANBU appeared before him, kneeling, and awaiting their orders. The Sandaime looked at the leader of the squad, a man wearing the standard ANBU uniform and katana with a rat mask on his face.

"Rat, I want you and your team to track down Naruto Uzumaki and return him to the village, unharmed if possible." spoke the Hokage. This got shocked looks from the ANBU, though you couldn't see it from behind the masks.

It wasn't because of the fact that they were hunting down Naruto Uzumaki, but the fact that Naruto had even left the village. One thing that they all knew was that Naruto loved and cherished the village and everyone in it, even if ninety-nine percent of the people didn't feel the same.

Rat decided to voice this. "Hokage-sama did Naruto-kun really leave the village?" he asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"I'm afraid that he has, but not to go rogue. He left for training." spoke the Hokage. This just confused the ANBU even more. If the boy had left for training, then that would prove beneficial for both him and the village since there weren't much people in the village that would teach the boy, let alone teach him right.

"But Hokage-sama, if Naruto-kun left for training, then shouldn't you just let him be?" asked Rat once more, getting a stern look from the Hokage.

"No! We all know what the boy holds, and add that to what he has carried, it isn't safe to leave him out there." said the Hokage in a serious voice, scaring the nin in front him. They knew now that this was very serious to their Hokage. This, however brought more questions to the nin.

"Hokage-sama didn't Naruto-kun just reenter the village a while ago with Iruka-san, how did he escape? And what was it that he took?" asked Rat once more. The old Hokage just sighed. He knew that he would have to tell them so that they could understand the seriousness of the mission.

"This is an S-Rank secret. If any of you disclose this information to anyone outside of this room besides Iruka, then the penalty is death." spoke the Hokage, getting surprised gasps from everyone.

The team thought about it for a while, before nodding their heads in acceptance. The Hokage, seeing them consent, told them the full story of what had happened, from Naruto stealing the scroll and learning the jutsu, to beating the shit out of Mizuki, and then sending the clones disguised as himself and the scroll back to the village.

By the end of the story the ANBU didn't know whether to laugh at the fact that the Hokage was tricked by a dead-last academy student, or be amazed at the fact that an academy student could come up with such a brilliant plan.

"So, now do you understand how important this mission is?" asked the Third Hokage. The ANBU immediately nodded an affirmative. While they wanted Naruto to become stronger, since they were some of the few people who didn't see him as Kyuubi, they couldn't risk the forbidden scroll, or Naruto for that matter, being taken away from the village.

So, though reluctantly, the ANBU team accepted the mission and went off in search of Naruto, hoping to be able to catch up to him quickly and return him to the village with the scroll, and to make up for it they would teach him a bit.

The team ran quickly through the forest surrounding Konoha, heading towards the last location Naruto was seen, which was the place where he had learned the **Kagebunshin**. Once they reached the scene, the four ANBU immediately started looking around for any sign of where Naruto had gone.

For persons as skilled as they were, it didn't take long for them to find a trail at all. After finding the trail, which was extremely obvious and easy to follow, the ANBU began their hunt for Naruto.

After running for almost five hours straight, the ANBU were surprised by the fact that they hadn't caught up to the boy yet. They had made sure to check for anywhere that Naruto might have stopped during his passing, but were surprised to find none, meaning that he had either covered them up pretty good, or he hadn't stopped at all.

This just further proved his chakra capacity and stamina. They knew that, with a little, or rather a lot, more training, Naruto could become one of the best shinobi to ever come from the Hidden Leaf, only comparable by people like the Sennin and other well known and feared names.

"Man, what the hell is this kid?" asked a male ANBU who wore some sort of lizard mask and the standard ANBU uniform with the standard issue katana. He, along with everyone else, looked tired.

And who wouldn't be tired after running for five hours straight at full speed. They knew that by taking a break, they would allow Naruto to have more time and ground to cover between them, but they also knew that if Naruto crossed over Konoha's border, and by the way he was going they believed he would, they would need all their strength in case of running into enemy shinobi.

So, with this in mind, Rat decided to call for a break. "Alright, we will rest here for two hours. I want Lizard and Hawk to set a perimeter, while myself and Bear set up a minor camp for now." spoke Rat. He knew from experience that you shouldn't let your guard down, even if you were on home turf.

The others just nodded. Lizard and Hawk, who was the only female of the team along with being their medic-nin, quickly dashed off to do as ordered. This left Rat and Bear alone in the area.

"Alright, let's get started." said Rat, gaining an affirmative nod. Soon the area was secured and both Lizard and Hawk had returned. For the next two hours the team ate and rested. After the two hour break, the team packed up and headed out again.

**Timeskip: 4 Days **

For the past four days the ANBU team had tried to catch up with Naruto, the main word being tried. For someone who was the dead last in school, he sure had a lot of stamina and speed.

The team had rested a few times and luckily hadn't ran into any enemy shinobi yet. They knew by the direction Naruto was heading in that they would be reaching a small village soon, and hopefully Naruto would have taken a break there to rest.

They quickened their pace a little in order to reach the town faster. When they got there, however, they were surprised by what they saw. The people looked completely happy about something.

Everywhere they looked the people were smiling. From the looks of it the buildings were recently repaired and the people looked like they had just won the lottery. Rat decided to try and get some answers.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on here?" he asked a man who was walking pass.

"Oh, of course. Our village has finally been saved by the Kiyoki no Hogasha (Guardian of Kiyoki). He helped us to get rid of the black bandits, along with giving us all of the money and clothes that they stole and helped us to repair our village and start growing crops." said the man in a proud voice.

"Can you tell me how he looks?" asked Rat, though he already had an idea of who it was.

The man gave them a suspicious look. "Why should I tell you that?" asked the man with distrust in his voice. He wouldn't allow himself to betray the boy, no man, who had saved not just him, but his entire village.

"We are friends of his. Tell me, did he have blonde hair and three whisker like marks on each cheek?" asked Rat.

"Yeah!" replied the man.

"Yep it's definitely him." said Rat now talking to the rest of his team. He looked back towards the man. "Can you tell me where it is that he's gone to?" he asked.

"Sorry, but nobody knows that. He just showed up out of nowhere and saved us, then left without asking for anything in return." replied the man.

"Fine, but can you tell me the last time you saw him?" asked Rat, hoping that it wasn't too long ago.

"Sure it was about two days ago." replied the man. This got a sigh of exasperation from Rat and his team. They knew that by now any scent of him would've already left the area since it had rained.

"Thanks for the help." said Rat to the man.

"No problem." replied the man while still looking at them suspiciously.

"Alright team, spread out and look for any clue that you can find about Naruto's whereabouts. We will regroup back here in three hours." spoke Rat. Everyone nodded before disappearing in different directions.

**xxXXxx**

It had been three hours since the team had split up to find any trace of Naruto, but so far they hadn't had much luck. They had managed to find his scent, but it was literally everywhere and lead in practically every direction, meaning that the Hokage was right about Naruto being able to make dozens of clones.

They had quickly come to the conclusion that Naruto had used the clones to escape the village and to throw off any pursuers that might be following him, though that wasn't the case as Naruto had just used the clones to get the wood and other stuff for the village.

"Did anyone find anything that might help us?" asked Rat. After getting no answer from anyone, he knew that they hadn't found anything. "*sigh* I guess that means that we lost him." spoke Rat again, causing the whole team to hang their heads.

"Well, we might as well report back to Hokage-sama and tell him what happened." spoke Rat once more. The team just nodded before disappearing into blurs again back into the direction of Konoha.

**Flashback End**

The Sandaime just sighed as he remembered when the team had returned and told him that they had lost Naruto. He couldn't believe that a Genin had managed to escape from a fully trained Anbu team, but then again it was Naruto, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja.

He knew that, if Naruto was captured, then two of the village's greatest weapons were in enemy hands, and with just one of them the Hidden Leaf Village could be destroyed with nobody being able to stop it, not even him.

"_Wherever you are I hope you're safe, Naruto. And I hope that you return back safely to us soon_." thought the Sandaime as he went back to doing the most hated part of any Kage's job, paperwork.

**xxXXxx**

Back with Naruto, he was just about to start cooking the hog when he felt a small chakra spike coming from inside the house. He instantly knew that this meant that his guest was waking up.

He quickly bit his thumb, causing a drip of blood to be released, and slid it onto his left wrist. Instantly a seal appeared. He pumped a bit of chakra into it and, in a puff of smoke, his mask from last night appeared in his hand.

He silently slid the mask onto his face and waited for the girl to come outside, which he could sense wouldn't take long since she was heading in his direction, and trying to stay hidden in order to sneak up on him. This just bought a smirk to his face.

**xxXXxx**

Suzume slowly opened her eyes, only to have to quickly close them because of how bright it was. "_What the hell happened to me_?" she thought to herself. Suddenly all of her memories from last night came rushing back to her.

She remembered how she was almost killed and how she was saved from the mysterious boy. "_Who was he_?" she thought. Suddenly her nose was assaulted with the smell of smoke from nearby.

She silently got up and was glad to find her clothes still on, though all of her weapons and scrolls were missing. She quickly looked around the room and was both surprised and glad when she found them nearby on a table, along with a katana.

Since she wasn't anywhere that she recognized, she decided to not take any chances. She silently got out of the futon, and tiptoed over to the table. She quickly put everything where they belonged on her person, and finally she picked up the katana.

She then decided to confront her captor, though she knew she didn't have much chakra from her battle. She silently slid the sword from its sheath. She then followed her nose to where the smoke was coming from.

She was shocked when she saw a boy with blonde hair, and some sort of meat that was cut up. It looked like he was about to cook. Seeing that she didn't really trust him, she decided to try and get some answers.

Since it didn't appear that he had noticed her, she decided to sneak up on him in order to force him to answer her questions like who he was and why he had saved her life for no apparent reason.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto calmly sat in front of the fire, waiting to see what was going to transpire between him and the girl. He knew that she was behind him, but he made no move to alert her of that.

In an instant he felt her rush towards him, and in a second his own katana was at his throat, ready to slit it in a second. Still he made no move to show that he even acknowledged it.

"Who are you?" he heard a voice whisper in his ear. He just looked to the side and stared at the brown eyes of the girl he had saved last night. He could see the bit of fear there, but there was also some confusion and relief.

"Is this how you always thank the people who go out of their way to save you?" he asked while reaching for a piece of the meat to put on the fire, which caused the sword to come closer to his throat.

"No, but when someone shows up out of nowhere like that I tend to get a little suspicious. Now tell me, who are you?" she asked with more force in her voice.

"Well, like I told you last night, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was just passing through the area when you were attacked. Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" asked Naruto with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"That's none of your business." replied Suzume.

"Okay, but whatever secret it was they were talking about must be important, or very dangerous to them." replied Naruto, voice still as calm as ever. This just caused Suzume to tighten her grip even more.

"What do you know about that?" she asked.

"Well nothing really. I just heard the woman talking about you knowing some secret, so I guessed that it must be important. Why, do you want to tell me what it is?" asked Naruto.

"No!" replied Suzume.

"Okay then. Would you mind removing my sword so that I can finish cooking our lunch?" asked Naruto, which caused Suzume to roll her eyes.

"Do you always act like this when someone has a sharp object to your neck?" she asked.

"Well, when it's a beautiful girl like you, I don't see any reason to be worried." replied Naruto, gaining a small blush from Suzume, followed by her hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Naruto while rubbing his head.

"Being a pervert." she replied with a small glare, though the blush was still on her face. She then proceeded to give Naruto back his sword, since he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her.

She then sat down next to him and passed him the piece of meat he was reaching for, allowing him to finally start cooking. "My name is Suzume by the way." she said trying to start a conversation.

"I already know that." said Naruto who was focused on the meat cooking in front of him.

"So what was that technique you used to save us?" she asked once more trying to start a conversation, but also wanting to know if she could learn it.

"It was a special technique that I learned." replied Naruto.

"Cool. Do you think that you can teach me it?" she asked while doing puppy dog eyes at Naruto. In turn he just stared at her for a while before replying.

"No!"

"Please please please please." started Suzume before Naruto cut her off.

"I can't teach you because it's a part of my Keckai Genkai, so you can't learn it." replied Naruto with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh! So what rank are you? I mean from the way you acted and the jutsu you used, I'm guessing that you were a Chunin or Jounin. You must be some sort of prodigy." replied Suzume. This just got a chuckle from Naruto.

"Me, a prodigy? Not in this lifetime. I just barely even passed the Genin exam." spoke Naruto. This got a wide eyed expression from Suzume.

"What type of training do you guys have. If you just managed to pass the Genin exam with those skills then your village must have a really tough curriculum. What village are you from anyway?" she asked.

"Actually I'm from Konoha, and I didn't have even half of my skills until I left the village a few months back." replied Naruto in a sad voice. This got another wide eyed look from Suzume. To find out that her savior was from Konoha, the place where they had heard that everyone was heartless killers, was shocking to her.

She had, however, let that bit of info slide after she had heard that he had left the village. "So that means that you're a missing-nin just like me." she said. Naruto thought about it for a while before replying.

"In a way I guess you're right." said Naruto, who had finally finished cooking the portion of the meat for breakfast. "Are you hungry?" he asked, but didn't need an answer as at that moment Suzume's stomach let out a loud growl, causing her to blush.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Naruto as he passed her a share of the meat, then he took his share and they both sat down in a comfortable silence to eat their breakfast. Afterwards the two just talked about things that didn't matter, staying off the subject of each other's past.

**xxXXxx**

**Alright another chapter down. You guys are all welcome and thanks for being patient about the wait. I'll post the next chapter next week, guaranteed. I've also posted the new chapter to my next story.**


	7. Partings and Strange Encounter

**Okay folks sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter that you've all been waiting for.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"But-!"

"No!"

"Please! I'll do whatever you want."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know, I guess I just want to find out what happened here." This caused Naruto to release a sigh. Since Suzume had woken up, they had gotten to know one another a bit. He got to learn a few things about her, though for some reason she still didn't give her last name.

He didn't know why, but he really didn't care either. The reason for their current conversation however, was because Suzume wanted to explore the old Uzu ruins, though she didn't know where she was, and Naruto wasn't willing to allow her to do that.

It wasn't everyday you get to explore the place where practically your entire family was killed after all. Add in the fact that he had to train and, from the info he had gathered from his sensei, it wasn't safe to have anyone around when training.

So with these thoughts in mind, he made his decision on what he was going to do. "*sigh* Suzume, look there's something I need to tell you." said Naruto in a sad voice. Suzume, hearing the tone in his voice, immediately began to listen to what he had to say.

"What is it?" she asked, curious to know what could have caused him to become so sad. She watched as Naruto seemed to struggle with the words he was trying to say, something that he never did before, further proving that something was wrong.

Naruto fidgeted around for a bit before speaking. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave." spoke Naruto. The effect was instantaneous as Suzume's facial expression turned from curious to extremely sad, almost on the brink of crying.

This was exactly what Naruto was hoping wouldn't happen. It wasn't that he didn't like having her around, it was just that he didn't want to accidentally hurt her while training, and he wasn't even sure what type of training he would be doing.

"W-what! W-why1 If it's because I want to explore the island and keep trying to sneak out, then I'll stop." she said in a desperate voice. She didn't know what she did, but she would try and fix it so that she could stay with her friend.

"*sigh* It isn't that, it's just that I can't have you around right now. You'll only distract me and I can't have that. Besides, I wouldn't be able to protect you if something happens." said Naruto, trying to calm the girl down.

This, however, just helped in angering Suzume. "What makes you think I need your protection? In case you haven't noticed, we're the only people here, so what would you have to protect me from?" asked Suzume in an angry tone.

"Myself." was Narutos' simple answer, causing Suzume's eyes to widen in shock. Why would Naruto have to protect her from himself. For the past few days she had gotten to know him better, and he didn't seem like he would hurt her.

This only caused for more questions to be asked and less answers to them. While she didn't know everything there was to know about Naruto, she knew enough for her to know that he wasn't violent.

So why would he have to protect her from him, unless his real reason was because he didn't want her around anymore and found her as some kind of annoyance. "Fine," she said, anger clear in her voice, "I'll leave." she finished, turning around and heading back to their makeshift house to get her things.

Naruto could tell that she was mad, pissed even, but he knew that he had to be alone to complete his training or he would just be a danger to himself and everyone else if he didn't get control over his Rin'negan.

If he thought she was mad now, then he was sure that she was gonna be pissed later. "There's one more thing." spoke Naruto, gaining Suzume's attention before she could finish leaving the area.

"And what's that?" she asked back hotly.

"You can't know the location of this island. I'm sorry!" replied Naruto. Before Suzume could ask what he was talking about she felt a hard hit to the back of her neck. She began to fall forward, only to be caught by one of Naruto's Kagebunshin.

The last thing she saw before loosing consciousness was Naruto looking at her sadly before turning around and walking away. "Gather her things, then put her somewhere safe and watch over her 'till she awakes, but don't let her know you're there." said Naruto to the clone who nodded and went to do as instructed.

"*sigh* If we ever meet again I'll make it up to you, and that's a promise." whispered Naruto to himself as he walked along the path that was instructed to him. "How much farther is this place?" asked Naruto aloud.

"_**It's in the very center of the island. Once we reach there, then you training can finally begin**_." said Akado.

"**Yeah, and that means no slacking off, Naruto**." spoke the voice of Kyuubi afterwards. This got a nod of affirmative from Naruto.

"Well, we might as well get to it as fast as possible." said Naruto as he took off as fast as he could with his weights attached towards the center of the island. He ran pass all of the broken and almost destroyed homes of the village, trying not to look at them any longer than he had to.

He knew why his family and half village was destroyed. It was because they were feared for their sealing arts and their long lives. He had heard everything from his sensei's about how the village was attacked and everyone killed, though he doubted the last part.

And because of this, he had decided to remind the world of the true power of the Uzumaki clan, along with revive the ruins of Uzu. To do this, however, he had to re-gather its people that were most likely spread out across the land.

He wasn't that naive to think that he was the only survivor of such a large civilization, and he had vowed to find his people and bring them back home once they wanted to return. He couldn't and wouldn't just force them to return if they didn't want to.

With this thought in mind, Naruto increased his speed so that he could begin training as soon as possible. He continued running until he reached the center of the island. In the center, there was a large mansion.

It was in the design of a traditional Japanese house and was four stories high, though there were holes in the roof and other parts of the building being heavily damaged, along with vines and other plants growing all over the house.

"_**This is it kid. Now go towards the front gate, you'll know what to do once you get there**_." spoke Akado. Naruto nodded and headed towards the gate. The symbol on the gate he instantly recognized, as it was one he had seen all over Konoha, along with being his family's crest.

It was the swirl of the Uzumaki clan, marking this mansion as the clan home. This caused Naruto to freeze up a bit. So far he had been lucky, but what if he did find the dead bodies of his family in there.

Sure he didn't know them, but they were still family none the less. He took a deep breath before resigning to the task at hand. He quickly pulled out a kunai and cut his palm, followed by smearing the blood on the swirl and pumping chakra through it.

He waited for a few moments before the gate seamlessly opened up, not even making a squeak. Naruto looked forward at the dead grass and mangled house before him. He released a heavy sigh before stepping through the gate.

When he did, however, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. What was once dead, un-kept grass was now green and well maintained. What was once trees that were growing wild and hideous, were now trees blooming with life.

He slowly looked up at the house and saw that, like everything else, it had looked like it had just been thrown in a washer. The holes and plants growing over it were gone, and it looked like it was just built, its white paint having no spots.

Naruto could only stare in wonder at what he was seeing. "What's going on?" he asked himself.

"**This, my young friend, is the power of an illusion seal**." said Kyuubi. This just confused Naruto.

"Why would they put an illusion seal here though?" he asked, curious as to why they would.

"**Simple, when the village was attacked, this is where all of the valuables in the village were stored. They placed the illusion so that the invaders would think that they had destroyed all of the clans secrets**." spoke Kyuubi once more.

"So you're telling me that all of the clans placed their secrets here? But, why?" asked Naruto.

"**This is the most secure place in the entire village. The Uzumaki seals were unbreakable by anyone but them, since nobody could even begin to understand the complexity of them**." spoke Kyuubi.

"I see, so that means that I won't have to worry about finding the other clans jutsu as well." spoke Naruto nodding his head. He began walking towards the house as the gate closed itself.

He silently walked up to the house and was about to knock until the door swung open on its own. As soon as he stepped inside he began feeling weird and uncomfortable. It was a feeling as if he was being watched.

This caused him to get more alert. One thing that had been taught to him was never let your guard down, even if you thought that it was safe. If you did, then you could end up dead.

He discreetly looked around the inside of the house. He was in a large open area with a large staircase in front of him. In the door to his left you could see a large dining area and the door to his right was closed. He continued to walk forward slowly, looking around for the first sign of trouble.

He went up the stairs towards the second floor. This floor seemed to have bedrooms all along the corridor. He cautiously walked forward towards the end of the hall. As he walked, he noticed all of the pictures hanging from the wall, most of the people in them had red hair.

"_I don't like this_." thought Naruto. He continued walking down the hall until he heard a squeaking sound behind him. He quickly spun around and saw a door close. He sprinted towards the door, intent on finding out who it was.

When he rushed into the room, however, he was surprised to find that there was no one there. He slowly walked out of the room. He looked down both ways of the corridor. "_Something doesn't feel right_." he thought again.

"_**I agree with you. Check and see if you can sense anybody**_." spoke Akado. Naruto nodded before sending out a pulse of chakra, followed by more pulses. He was surprised, however, when his chakra just bounced off of the walls, instead of going through them like normal.

"_What the hell is going on here_!"

"**There are seals on the walls to stop things like that. The Uzumaki wanted to make sure that, if somebody managed to enter their house, they wouldn't be able to pinpoint where they were. You can't even sense someone's chakra in here**." spoke Kyuubi.

"_So you mean to tell me that I'm blind in here_?"

"**No! It's just gonna be a little harder to get a lock on anybody**." spoke Kyuubi.

"_Just great_." replied Naruto, sarcastically.

"_**Don't worry about it, but activate your Rin'negan just in case. You might be able to get some training in with this**_." spoke Akado, trying to reassure his student. He knew that Naruto wasn't really scared, he just didn't want to get caught unprepared.

Naruto nodded slight as he activated his Rin'negan. When he did, he was shocked by what he saw. All along the walls, floor, ceiling and everywhere else he could see were seals. They were so advanced that he couldn't even begin to understand what he was seeing.

"W-what is this?" he asked aloud. He continued to look around until he heard something flying through the air. On instinct he pulled out a kunai and deflected all of the objects, which were revealed to be kunais.

Now he was really tensed. Thanks to these seals he hadn't even sensed when whoever it was that attacked him came out. Since he couldn't sense or see who, or what, was attacking him, he decided to try and listen.

He closed his eyes and began concentrating on the sounds around him, which weren't much. He turned his head from left to right, trying to get a definite location on where his enemy was.

He began to concentrate as hard as he could and applied all of the training that he had received into it so that he could find his attacker. Everything was quiet for a moment, before he heard the silent sound of wood creaking.

Without waiting any longer, Naruto spun around and tossed eight projectiles, four kunai and four shuriken, towards a door at the beginning of the hall. He was granted satisfaction as he heard the sound of metal entering flesh, along with a startled gasp from whoever was hit.

He immediately ran towards the door and swung it open, but was disappointed to find nobody there, just a bloodied kunai. His initial attack did pay off, however, as there was now a small trail of blood leading towards a dresser situated by one of the walls.

He walked up to the dresser and examined it more closely. Like everything else around him, the dresser had a lot of seals on it, but there was one seal in particular that stuck out to him. For some reason he felt like he knew the seal from some place.

It finally hit him. The seal he was looking at was just a more complex version of the one at the entrance of the Uzumaki base that he had inhabited a few weeks prior. This caused him to finally realize what was going on.

"_So, there's a secret passage here_." thought Naruto. He found the idea to be absolutely brilliant. With secret passages all throughout the mansion, it's inhabitants could get around easily to either ambush, or avoid their enemies.

"_Hopefully this works just like the one at the base_." he thought as he used another of his kunai to cut his hand. He then proceeded to rest the bloodied hand onto the seal and pumped a bit of chakra into it.

He received a surprise though when the seal started pulling his chakra out of him. Just as soon as it had started, it was over and, while the chakra stolen wasn't enough to put him at a disadvantage, it was enough to get him a bit worried.

He silently watched as the seal absorbed the blood before the kanji started twisting around before forming a large hole in the top of the dresser. He peered inside the hole only to see nothing but darkness.

"_What do you guys think_?" asked Naruto, wanting to get some form of advice before jumping inside a dark hole. He didn't have to wait long for a reply from his two tenants.

"_**Just go, but make sure that you're prepared for any type of trouble**_." spoke Akado, getting a nod from Naruto. Kyuubi then decided to add his two cents in.

"**Yeah, stop being such a pussy and man up**." spoke Kyuubi in a humorous matter. This just got an annoyed expression from Naruto. Leave it to Kyuubi to insult him at every chance he got.

"_Remind me why the hell I even listen to you again_?" asked Naruto.

"**Simple! Because I am the almighty and all-knowing Kyuubi no Kitsune**." replied Kyuubi smugly. Naruto just shook his head before jumping up onto the dresser, legs open with one leg on each side of the circle.

"Well, here goes nothing." thought Naruto as he jumped up and brought his legs together, allowing him to fall into the dark hole and into the unknown. Hopefully there wouldn't be anybody waiting to ambush him.

**xxXXxx**

Within a dark tunnel, which the only light sources were torches hanging from the walls, a lone person stumbled forward holding its left shoulder. The figure wore a long black cloak with a hood that hid its appearance and gender.

A closer look revealed a hole in the cloak where blood was leaking from a deep stab wound. The figure continued to stumble down the corridor. "Must warn the others." were the mantra that was being whispered from the strange persons mouth.

The figure then stopped when it seemed to hear something. The cloaked person almost immediately got tensed. "No! That should be impossible! How the hell did he manage to break the seal?" asked the figure to himself.

He could sense the chakra of the intruder that had just entered the tunnel. Seeing as this intruder was getting through their seals so quickly, the person began running down the hall, though anyone looking could tell that the person was struggling.

"I must want the others before it's too late." whispered the figure again as he continued his run towards his destination, unaware of what the future might hold for him and those he was trying to protect.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto silently landed on his feet on a hard stone floor. He looked around and was surprised to find himself in what looked like tunnels, though the walls, ceiling and floors in here weren't covered in seals as far as he could see since his Rin'negan was still active.

"What is this? Where are we?" asked the blond curiously.

"_**These look like escape tunnels, though how far they go I cannot say**_." spoke Akado in an intrigued tone. "_**They do seem to look a bit familiar though**_." he finished. Naruto just nodded his head.

Since there wasn't any seals, Naruto decided to try and see of he could sense anybody down here. When he did he felt a large amount of chakra coming from the direction in front of him.

Seeing no threat at the moment, Naruto released his Rin'negan since they still took up a lot of chakra to use and began walking down the long tunnel, but he was ready to reactivate them back at a moments notice.

**xxXXxx**

While Naruto was making his way down the tunnel, Kyuubi and Akado were both sporting very confused expressions on their faces. Both of them recognized this place, though they were both sure that they had never been in these tunnels before.

"I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling like I've been here before." said Akado.

"**Yeah, the same here, though I'm sure that when Kushina came to visit we never went into any tunnels**." spoke Kyuubi who also felt like he had been here before.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait and see where these tunnels lead to." said Akado, getting an affirmative nod from Kyuubi. The two of them wanted to find out why this place was so familiar.

**xxXXxx**

Back with the cloaked figure, he had managed to walk all the way to the end of the tunnel until he reached a wall that was blocking the path. He quickly went through a few hand signs before slamming his hand into the wall, causing it to start to open up.

After the wall completely opened, it revealed a large open chamber. The person quickly walked inside before the wall closed back, intent an warning its colleagues about the impending danger.

"We will not be destroyed. We will not falter. We will fight till the last man. And this time, we shall win." whispered the man to himself as he continued to walk through the chamber.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto had been walking in the direction that he had sensed the chakra coming from for a while now. The reason he was taking his time was so that he would be able to locate and hopefully avoid any traps that might have been set up for him.

He wasn't taking the risk of rushing in when this entire thing could be a trap. He silently walked down the tunnel, making sure to look out for anything that even looked like a trap.

As he walked he decided to take a closer look at his surroundings. The tunnels looked very old and he couldn't quite tell what the stones were made of. He could tell that these tunnels had been down here for a long time.

He finally made it to the end of the corridor, but was annoyed when he found a wall blocking his path. He could sense the large chakra source on the next side of the wall, meaning he had to find a way to go either around, or through it.

"_Yeah! This doesn't look like a trap at all_." sarcastically thought Naruto. "Well, here goes nothing." said Naruto as he performed a few back-flips and landed facing the wall. He then cocked his fist back.

"Well, what better way to see how strong I've become?" asked Naruto to himself. He cocked his fist back a bit more before gaining a resolute look on his face. Seeing as there wasn't any reason to waste more time, Naruto charged at the wall.

**xxXXxx**

In a dark forestry area, two confused brown orbs slowly opened and dazedly looked around. The noticed that they were in some type of hollowed tree, with bush covering the openings.

"Where the hell am I" asked the confused voice of Suzume. She didn't know how the hell she had gotten here. As a matter of fact, the last thing that she could remember was talking with Naruto, and him telling her that she had to leave.

And that's when she remembered being knocked unconscious by one of Naruto's clones. This caused an angry scowl to appear on her face. She didn't like the fact that he had knocked her unconscious, or the fact that he had bought her here.

Sadly she didn't know where the island was, or even how to get to it, so she resigned to her fate. She took one more look around the hollowed out tree and noticed all of her belongings were beside her along with an extra scroll and a note.

She quickly grabbed the note and began to read its content.

"_Dear Suzume_

"_If you are reading this, then that means that you have awakened and realized what has happened. I just wanted it to be known that I hold no ill will against you, nor did I want you to leave, but in order for me to focus completely on my training, I had to let you go_."

"_Inside the scroll is a few pairs of clothes, extra food and some money, along with a map indicating where you are so that you wont get lost. I hope that you don't take this personally, and if you never want to see me again then I completely understand._

_Signed_

_Naruto Uzumaki._"

As she finished reading the letter, Suzume couldn't help but sigh. Leave it to Naruto to make sure that she was alright. She quickly picked up her belongings along with the extra scroll and put them in their rightful places.

She folded the letter and placed it in her shirt, right over her heart. "_I'll never think bad about you, Naruto. You saved my life and I still have to repay you for that_." thought Suzume before a smile graced her lips.

"_Well, if you're going to be training to get stronger, then I guess I'll have to as well. After all, I can't let you get any more ahead of me than you already are_." thought Suzume with a smirk as she started walking in a random direction. "_I hope that we can see each other again in the future_." she thought sadly as she walked.

She really would miss her blonde haired companion. It was then that she remembered something else. "*groan* I never even got to see his face." she said in a depressed tone. She was so busy walking with her thoughts that she didn't notice a Naruto clone go up in smoke.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto continued charging the wall with his fist raised back for a punch. He jumped a bit into the air and bought his fist towards the wall. The wall held for only a second before spider web cracks began to form. The wall then exploded inward, showing how much force was in that punch.

This surprised Naruto a bit. A few months ago he was sure that he wasn't able to do that and, even though the wall wasn't that thick or wide, it just proved that his training was paying off in more ways than one.

He smirked a bit as he walked through the hole. His smirk quickly fell though as he noticed that there were six men in different colored robes with hoods standing before him, each different from the last. Before he could say anything, one of the men spoke.

"Halt intruder, you are not welcomed here. Allow us to escort you out, or you will die a very painful death." spoke the man in the middle. Naruto looked at the man before his smirk returned to his face.

"Is that so! Well, we'll see about that." spoke Naruto in a calm voice as he pulled out his katana from on his back.

"Halt! Do not make us attack you. We will not go easy on you because of your age." spoke another one of the men.

"Good, because I wouldn't want this to be too easy." spoke Naruto. In a burst of speed Naruto dashed at the men, intent on getting some information out of these guys one way or another. The other men did not disappoint as they also charged, ready to take down the intruder.

**xxXXxx**

**Well here's the latest chapter. I hope that you all enjoy and please remember to review.**


End file.
